


How to mend a Valkyrie's heart

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate universe - Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thought Hiccup was dead. Stoick blamed Astrid, and when Drago threatens the Archipelago with his dragon army, her fate will be in the hands of the enigmatic Dragon master. (Daily updates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was the night before the winner of dragon training was decided, and Hiccup was just returning home from the forest. As he neared the front door of his house he heard voices from inside. Curious he pressed his ear to the door to hear the conversation better.

“Stoick your boy is finally becoming a Viking.” A female voice was heard saying.  
“Aye, we all thought he would be the disappointment of the village.” This time a man’s voice was heard.  
“But Stoick you got to look at this realistically. The boy may finally become a Viking, but he’s not chief material.” Hiccup recognized the voice now speaking as his uncle Spitelout. “No Viking would follow a runt. Isn’t it time you announced Snotlout as heir like you’d been planning to do?”  
“Yes brother. I’ll announce it tomorrow in the great hall. Yer right. The lad’s no chief material. His head is too far up in the clouds.” Tears began to well up in his eyes as Hiccup heard his father’s answer.

For the first time in a long while Hiccup was truly angry. He slammed the door open. It hit the wall with a loud bang, startling the occupants sitting around the fire.  
“H..Hiccup” Stoick says, and begins to stand.  
Hiccup holds up his hand, and says in a cold tone “Don’t bother.” with a fierce glare aimed at the room's occupants Hiccup climbed the stairs to his room. As he was about to enter his bedroom he turns back to the people gathered who had all fallen silent, and says in an emotionless voice “Don’t mind me. You can all go back to talking about me behind my back.” Hiccup then loudly slams his bedroom door close.

The atmosphere became pretty awkward for the Vikings, and they began to leave one by one. As the last one left Stoick sadly looked up at the closed door, promising himself that he’d apologize tomorrow. Tonight he would let his son cool down.

Unbeknownst to Stoick, Hiccup began packing his belongings. He was angry that his own father didn’t think much about him, even now when he was doing well in dragon training. As Hiccup slipped through his bedroom window he didn’t notice Astrid returning to her house. Astrid saw Hiccup with a bag heading for the forest, and decided to follow him.

Hiccup dashed through the familiar woods. Astrid had difficulty following Hiccup through the dark, and was very surprised at how fast he was going.

Astrid crept inside the now dark cove. She heard Hiccup’s voice as she descended along the large stones. As she got nearer to the sound of Hiccup’s voice she noticed a black shape approaching. Realizing that the shape was a black dragon Astrid readied her axe, and shouted “Hiccup look out!! Get out of here!!”

Startled by the sudden shout Hiccup whipped his head around giving a startled cry “As..Astrid, w...what are you doing here.”

“Get down! There is a dragon!!” Astrid shouts, and runs toward Hiccup hoping to get him out of the way, but she is knocked back when the dragon fires a blast at the ground, which sends her crashing against a boulder knocking her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Astrid’s POV

It has been 5 years. 5 years since that fateful night. 5 years since Hiccup was declared dead.

\-----Flashback----

When I woke up the sun was hitting my face, and my vision was still groggy. My head ached, and I noticed that I was laying on the ground. I suddenly remembered the events of last night. The cove, Hiccup, and an unknown dragon. ‘Oh Thor, Hiccup’ I can’t help but think. I look around, and spot my axe laying 5 feet away. Is I went to get it I noticed a glint in the water. That glint turned out to be a dagger. As I looked at the hilt I saw the initials H.H.H.III carved into it. ‘Hiccup’s dagger’ I realize.

Now taking a closer look around the area I noticed scorch marks on the patches of grass, black scales scattered about, and claw marks on the walls of the cove. What really caught my eye were the patches of red on the grass. I couldn’t help but think ‘Blood, oh Gods, blood.”

I ran as fast as I could out of the cove, towards the village. As I reached the chief’s house I urgently banged on the door. As the door finally opened I blurted out “Chief….Hiccup….forest….dragon.”

“Slow down lass” Stoick said taking in my frazzled appearance.  
“Last night I followed Hiccup to a cove in the forest. I saw him near a black dragon.” I tell him still out of breath.  
“Lass Hiccup is in his room.” Stoick said.  
“Please believe me chief. I know what I saw. The dragon knocked me out. When I woke up I found this.” I said showing Stoick the dagger with his son’s initials. “There was also…. Blood.” I tell him.

Stoick quickly runs upstairs screaming “Hiccup!!!” He found the bedroom empty, and quickly called for a search party.  
“Astrid show us where you found that dagger.” Stoick tells me.  
I lead him, and the search party to the cove, and I watched as Stoick took in the scene of scorch marks, scales, and blood.

He sank to his knees, mumbling “Hiccup, oh Gods. My son is dead.”  
“Chief.” I say cautiously approaching. “He may not be dead.”  
The chief turns to me, grief and anger are visible in his eyes. “A dragon always goes for the kill!!!” He yelled at me. “My son is gone, and it’s your fault!!” As he yells this I take a step back.

\----End Flashback----

After that day nothing had been the same. The chief treated me with disdain, because to him I could not save his son. The rest of the village didn’t really care for Hiccup, and some were even relieved that he was gone. That was until the next dragon raid when they learned just how much they needed him. Gobber could not keep up with the weapons demand, and all the villagers learned that night that Hiccup was the one who always worked so fast.

For a week Stoick had shut himself in his house ignoring his chief duties. Spitelout had to take over for that time period, but no one liked his attitude.

The chief announced after that week that dragon training would be canceled for the year, and that we should hone our skills for the next competition.

Three months after Hiccup’s death the Outcasts attacked, and tried to raid us. My parents were slain in the battle, and I was left an orphan.

Six months after Hiccup’s death the dragon raids suddenly stopped. This put the whole village on edge. After weeks of no raids we slightly lowered our guards.

One year after Hiccup’s death Trader Johan came with his wares, and his long-winded stories. One of those stories was about the Dragon master. A man who rides a Night Fury, and commands an army of dragons. The villagers thought that this was a hoax, and that no man could control those ‘beasts’, but they were soon proven wrong when the Dragon master came, and blasted open the cages in the arena. Freeing the dragons which we had captured during the raids.

Women were considered of marrying age at 15, but with no family to negotiate my mundr, I was left with less than desirable prospects. I was now 20 years old, and had rejected all my suitors. This caused the my tribe to resent me, because they feel that I had brought shame upon my name, and family.

My best friend Ruffnut married Fishlegs, and is now 8 months pregnant with their second child. Their first was a daughter named Brigid. Snotlout is engaged to Heather of the Berserker tribe, and sister of Dagur who had become the chief. Tuffnut has not yet found someone to marry but is currently helping Gobber in the forge. Although the weapons created weren’t as durable as when Hiccup was his apprentice. I had given Hiccup’s dagger to Gobber who now carries it everywhere on his belt.

It is now almost sunset when the guards spotted ships approaching on the horizon. As the ships neared several insignias could be distinguished. I couldn’t help but think ‘Why would all these tribes come here?’


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

Night had fallen, and a storm raged over Berk. In the Great Hall the visitors had gathered. Most of the tribes of the Archipelago were present. To Stoick’s right sat Camicazi, the chieftain of the Bog-Burglars. Next to her was Thuggary, chief of the Meathead tribe. On Stoick’s left sat Snotlout who had to be present as the heir, followed by Dagur, and Heather, and other tribal representatives.

“Aehem” Was heard from Stoick as he cleared his throat. Silence fell within the hall as all eyes turned to him.  
“While it is great to see you all I have to ask what this sudden visit is about.” Stoick asked looking at the others who all wore a serious face.  
“We have a problem. A very big problem.” Thuggary begins. “The Murderous tribe has been eliminated.”  
At this Stoick’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. “Yer telling me that the most infamous tribe in the Archipelago is no more!!” Stoick’s voice boomed.

“They were eliminated in one night by a man called Drago” The chief of the Lava-louts said.

“Drago!! As in Drago Bludfist!!” Stoick asked, a look of schock crossing his features.

“Aye the madman himself” Dagur confirmed, which just made the situation more grave. For if Dagur ‘The Deranged’ called someone else a madman things must be very very bad. “Him and his damn dragon army!!” At this point Dagur had slammed a knife on the table.

“They are conquering more islands, and we are seeking the help from the other tribes to push Drago back.” The chief of the Bashem tribe states. 

“So far we have enough warriors to stop his fleet. It’s his dragon army that we can’t stop.” Camicazi tells, and receives nods from the various representatives.

“It would be easier if we could simply fight dragons with dragons.” Thuggary states offhandedly but caught Camicazi’s attention.

“What did you say Thuggary?” Camicazi asked as the room went quiet again. “I simply said that it would be easier fighting dragons with dragons.” Thuggary says not seeing where Camicazi is going with this.

“It’s not like we have a dragon army.” Thuggary continues. “But we know of someone who does.” Camicazi stated. Stoick having caught onto what Camicazi meant began to object.

“Camicazi are you insane!! Why would we ask him for help!!” Stoick bellowed. “Who are you talking about Stoick?” The Thunderhead chief asked.

“Camicazi just suggested we ally ourselves with the Dragon master.” Stoick angrily says. “He has raided us in the past. How could we trust someone who has allied himself with those devils.”

“Well he doesn’t actually raid us.” Camicazi says. “I’m sure you all notice that he never takes our livestock.” This statement earned nods from the others. “He only goes after the dragons we captured.” Camicazi continues. “Frankly speaking he is the lesser of two evils. I’d rather be allied with the Dragon master, and have a dragon army at my back then face Drago without one.”

Mumbles of agreement could be heard around the table. Dagur however chose to speak up. “An alliance sounds good, but we have no way of contacting the Dragon master.”

“It would not be so difficult.” The Northlander chief says. “Our tribe consists of mainly traders, and many of them do business with the Dragon master. We could pass the message along.”

“And why is your tribe doing business with that traitor?” Stoick asked not looking very pleased with the information.

“The man is actually fair in his dealings, and who can say no when the offspring of lightning, and death itself is staring you in the face.” The Northlander chief huffs out.

“Eeeh…” Snotlout said gaining the attention of the room. “What would you offer him?” Snotlout asked. “The man doesn’t seem interested in gold or livestock.”

“We could offer him something a man couldn’t live without.” Dagur states with a smirk on his lips. “That is if he’s a man, and not a demon.” Thuggary huffs out still not liking the idea.

“What could we possibly offer him for his alliance?” Snotlout asked getting irritated by Dagur’s smirk.

“A wife.” Dagur simply states earning grunts of agreement from around the table. Stoick who was deep in thought said “I know just the maiden.” He then turns to Snotlout. “Snotlout go summon Astrid. There is something we need to discuss.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Astrid’s POV

“SON OF A HALF TROLL!!!!” I scream as I bang against the door. For the past two days I’ve been locked up in my own bedroom under the chief’s orders. When Snotlout came to get me he had such a look of pity on his face. I should have taken that as a sign to take my axe with me. I then might have made my displeasure at the chief’s decision truly known.

After Stoick told me about his decision to have me wed the Dragon master to gain his alliance in the fight against Drago I actually lost it. The guards tried to restrain me but I ended up injuring several of them in the process.

Stoick ordered that I be confined to my room until the Dragon master would come to Berk. The missive had already been sent with the meeting scheduled eight days from now. I was then taken back to my house where the guards proceeded to remove all pointy, and/or sharp objects from my house (for their own safety). So for the last two days I’ve been under constant guard yelling some very colorful words.

On the morning of the third day the guard that usually brought the food was replaced by a very pregnant Ruffnut.

“Good morning Astrid. Still scaring the guards?” Ruffnut asked as she motioned for the guard who was carrying two trays of food to put them down, and leave. The guard looked skeptical at her. “Leave, otherwise I’ll show you just why I worship Loki!!” Ruffnut yelled at the guard, who then scurried out of the room like his pants were on fire.

“Can you believe this!!” I say to Ruffnut, while angrily poking my food. “The chief is simply handing me over to this Dragon master for an alliance. All because he hates me.”  
“Astrid…” Ruffnut begins, but I cut her off. “You can’t tell me that you didn’t notice it. Ever since… ever since Hiccup’s death he has been like that.” I say angrily wiping some tears from my eyes.

“The village doesn’t seem to care either.” Ruffnut says. I turn to look at her. “What!!” was all I said.

“It was announced in the Great Hall yesterday. No one said anything in your defense. Not like it would have mattered. The chief’s mind seems made up.” Ruffnut tells me. “They are currently preparing the village for the Dragon master’s arrival.”

“Oh Gods Ruff, what am I going to do?” I say while putting my head in my hands. “The chief is literally selling me to that Dragon master to do with as he pleases.”

“You know Astrid, on the day of his arrival the guards will probably be distracted.” Ruffnut remarks offhandedly. I stare at her with wide eyes. “Ruff.”

She leans in closer, and whispers “Gather what you need. Behave the next few days. The guards will let their guard down. After you have been dressed for the wedding be ready to move.”

As Ruffnut finished telling me this I looked at her. She had that mischievous look in her eyes. “Be ready. You’ll know when.” She said just as the guard returned to the room to escort Ruffnut outside.

For the next five days I stayed quiet. The guards were wary at first, but they slowly dropped their guards just like Ruffnut said. I had packed what I needed, and hid it under my bed. I still wish I had my axe, the one that Hiccup made for my 8th birthday, but that was the first thing the guards confiscated.

Today was the day the older women of the village would come help with my wedding preparation. I was put into baths with sweet smelling oils. Given advice about the wedding night by many of the ladies. As night fall was nearing I was put in a white flowing dress, and my hair was braided in an intricate bun. A flower crown was then put on my head, and I was escorted back to my room by the guards.

Ten minutes of waiting in my room I suddenly hear sounds from the other side of the door. Then two thuds against the wall. I quickly grab the bag from under my bed just as the door opened to reveal Fishlegs, and Snotlout.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everybody. I know I said daily updates, but I completely forgot that I would be very busy tomorrow. So to make up for that I'll be giving you all tomorrow's update now. Hope you will enjoy it XD

Chapter 4

Astrid’s POV

“Fishlegs, Snotlout!! What are….”I began, but Snotlout cut me off.  
“We need to go now.” Snotlout whispers. I nod, and heft the bag over my shoulder, and follow the boys out. We sneak along the back of the houses towards the docks.

I saw Tuffnut was stationed on guard duty on one of the hills. He quickly motions us towards a Knar ship when the coast was clear.

As we neared the ship I saw that it was loaded with some supplies. I place my bag on the ship, while looking around. “Where are Ruffnut, and Brigid?” Fishlegs asked looking around, worry etched on his face.

“Right behind you.” Was heard followed by maniacal laughter. We all turn to see Dagur holding a knife against Ruffnut’s throat, while another Berserker was holding a struggling Brigid. The struggling 3 year old had tears down her face, and was screaming to let her momma go.

“Now all of you will surrender, or my hand might just slip.” Dagur said bringing the blade closer to Ruffnut’s neck. We had no choice but to surrender. More Berserkers came out of the shadows, and tied us up.

We were marched towards the center of the village. As we passed the harbor entrance I saw two Berserkers tying Tuffnut up as well.

We near the center of the village where everyone is gathered for the Dragon masters arrival. Dagur laughs evilly, and says “Let’s hear what your chief has to say about your treason.” Dagur then calls out in a sing-song voice “Stoick, look who I found near the docks.”

This grabs the attention of everyone present. Stoick makes his way over towards us. Gobber close behind. “What is the meaning of this!” He bellows. “Isn’t it obvious Stoick. They were going to flee with our offering.” Dagur says as he gestures toward his captives.

Stoick takes a good look at us. His eyes widen when they land on Snotlout. “Snotlout how could you!” He says getting angry. “You are the heir to this tribe. How could you betray us?!” At this point Stoick was red in the face, and his fists were balled.

“Why would I want to lead a tribe who would sell one of their own!” Snotlout shouts back at his uncle. “You would send Astrid, one of our best warriors to be possibly murdered, raped or made a slave!! I’d rather be a traitor!!” Snotlout is yelling at this point, and many of the villagers faces show shame.

“Why don’t we just kill the traitors.” Dagur says loudly to the crowd. “It would save us the trouble” At this point his knife is pressed against Ruffnut’s neck drawing a trickle of blood.

Both Tuffnut, and Fishlegs began struggling against their captors, while they yelled “Don’t you hurt my sister”, and “Touch my wife, and die Dagur.” The villagers had never heard Fishlegs threaten anyone before, and were shocked by the cold edge of his voice. Brigid still in the Berserkers clutches yelled “Go Daddy!!”

“Now now, there’s no need for killing.” Gobber speaks up trying to diffuse the situation. “Of course there is. They are traitors. We either banish them, or blood-eagle them.” Dagur states. At this point Heather marches up to her brother, and smacks him on the head. “Let them go. They were just trying to help their friend.” Heather yelled. “You call them traitors, but it’s you lot who betrayed Astrid first!!” Heather yells to the crowd. “Sister dear, don’t tell me you’re in on this too.” Dagur asks Heather with a deadly glint in his eye.

“You damned your yaks I’m in on it. I would have done the same for you if you were in such a situation ‘dear’ brother.” Heather says folding her arms, and glaring at Dagur.

“Now all of you calm down.” Just as Stoick says this the familiar whistle of a Night Fury could be heard.

“Night Fury! Get down!!” Gobber yells. The Vikings instinctively duck down, and cover themselves with shields. The Berserker who was holding onto Brigid ducks as well letting his prisoner go. Brigid quickly hurries towards her father, and hides behind his legs.

As no blast came the Vikings slowly stand back up again. They look to the sky, and see several dragons circling the square. In the middle, almost invisible to the eye, a jet black dragon hovered. It’s rider clad in black armor, which gleamed due to the high torches. His face was covered by a black mask. He was surveying the village.

Stoick looked towards the black clad figure “He’s here.” Was all he said. Was all he said. I look towards the sky, the dread slowly creeping back ‘Oh Thor no.’ was all I could think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Hiccup’s POV

(5 years ago)

“Hiccup look out!! Get out of here!!” I hear from behind me. The sudden shout startled me, and I whipped my head around “As..Astrid, w...what are you doing here.” I said, while mentally I was screaming ‘This can’t be good.’

“Get down! There is a dragon!!” Astrid shouts, and runs toward me. I saw Toothless fire a plasma blast at the ground before her feet. Astrid is knocked back, and she crashes against a boulder.

“Bud calm down!” I yell to Toothless who is eying Astrid’s prone body. I run to Astrid to check her condition, and find that she is only knocked unconscious, but still breathing. I see Toothless come closer to us to sniff Astrid.

“We need to go Toothless.” I tell him. “We’re taking a vacation….. forever.” Toothless softly croons, but otherwise doesn’t object. I lay Astrid down on the soft grass, and pick up my bag.

As Toothless, and I fly away from Berk I take one last look back before the island disappears under the clouds. “Maybe I’ll be appreciated somewhere else.” I mumble softly.

That night Toothless, and I flew for a couple of hours. I noticed a drop in speed after a while, and patted Toothless’s head. “You're tired aren’t you bud?” I ask getting a soft croon in response. “Let’s find an island to camp for the night.”

As we descend through the cloud cover I begin to notice very small islands scattered around the sea. These islands were devoid of trees. “Those don’t look like good camping spot bud.” I say when I notice a light in the distance. “I wonder what that is?”

As Toothless skimmed the water’s surface the light I noticed was slowly growing closer. I could now make out the shape of a boat, and then a familiar flag insignia. “Toothless this may be our lucky day.” I grin, and steer us towards the ship.

“Trader Johann!” I call out as Toothless lands on the ship’s bow. A crashing sound could be heard from below deck. A man came up on deck screaming “What the devil!!” When he saw Toothless in the shadows he led out the most unmanly shriek I have ever heard.

“Johann. It’s me Hiccup.” I say while dismounting Toothless.  
“Master Hiccup?!” Johann holds the lantern higher to see better. “By the Gods boy. What are you doing in the middle of the sea? And on a dragon no less?” Johann asked eyeing Toothless warily.

“It’s a long story Johann.” I sigh. “I’ll tell you but I have a favor to ask.”  
“Ask away Master Hiccup.” Johann says still looking at Toothless.  
“Could Toothless, and I spend the night?” I asked nervously.  
Johann looks at Toothless, who was just yawning. “Doesn’t look very Toothless.” Johann mumbled. “He won’t turn my boat into fire wood will he?”  
“No he’s nice once you get over the whole offspring of lightning and death thing.” I remark, and watch as Johann’s eyes widen further.  
“That’s a Night Fury?!” Johann asks to which I nod. “Master Hiccup, I believe you have a very long story to tell.”

That night Johann let me bunk in his cabin with him, while Toothless slept on the deck. Come morning as we were catching our food I told Johan the entire story up till the point Toothless, and I left. Johann is normally a cheerful person, but I’ve never seen him so mad.

“Master Hiccup I would personally sail to Berk, and give that damn stubborn father of yours, and your whole tribe a good talking to.” Johann grumbled pulling a net with fish up from the side of the boat.  
“No Johann! You can’t tell them where I am!” I shout worried that dad would haul me back to Berk, and kill Toothless.

Johann seemed to have understood my panic, and says while eying Toothless who was hungrily looking at the fish “Fine but you, and your dragon should come to my village. I think that they would be a lot more open-minded.”

“Where exactly is your village?” I ask not precisely sure where Toothless, and I ended up. “Should be half a day’s sailing from here. My tribe the Northlanders are mostly traders. So they’ll likely not throw axes on sight.” Johann replies.

“What do you say bud?” I turn, and ask Toothless. All I get is a yawn as Toothless rolls onto his side. “Lazy lizard” I mumble earning a laugh from Johann.

As they day slowly passes a big island comes into view. Johann guides the ship into the port. But the village isn’t quiet. Men, and women are running around shouting “Chief!!”

Johann stops one of the men to ask what all the commotion is about. The man simply answered that their chief has been missing for two days, ever since he, and his son went on a hunting trip, and so far the search parties haven’t found them yet.

“Johann maybe Toothless, and I can help. He has a better sense of smell.” I state, and gesture to Toothless who is now watching all the commotion. “I just need something of your chief so Toothless can track.”

At this point some villagers notice Toothless on the boat, and more panic sets in. Shouts of “Dragon!!” could be heard. At this point I was getting annoyed at their scrambling. I climbed upon the bowsprit of Johann’s boat, took a deep breath, and yelled.

“WILL EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!!!!”

Suddenly all the villagers forgot their panic, and looked at me in astonishment. Johann simply chuckled “Master Hiccup you sure have a pair of lungs.”

Slightly blushing from Johann’s comment I continued speaking now that I had their attention. “This is Toothless, he’s with me. He won’t hurt you.” I say pointing towards Toothless.

The villagers while still apprehensive had calmed down after they noticed Toothless not trying to kill them.

“Now he may be able to track your chief if you have something with his scent.” I needn’t say anymore as the villagers dashed to get some of the chief’s items.

Soon there lay a pile of items ranging from clothes to a jug on the deck. I turn to Toothless, and ask “Bud can you help them out?”

Toothless rose, and began sniffing the pile. He then raised his head in the air, and continued sniffing. Soon Toothless was sniffing the air while walking through the village. The villagers parted giving us room. As Toothless neared the forest edge I suddenly saw him stiffen. He motioned for me to get on his back. Then we took off into the forest, with some villagers following close behind.

It took us nearly half an hour before we reached a ravine. Toothless motioned towards it. As I looked down I could make out something on a small ledge, which was sticking out.

The villagers who followed us also spotted the huddled figure. One of them called out “Anyone out there!”

Soon I noticed a part of the figure move. It was a small boy, possibly no older than 5 or 6. He was waving his arms desperately, and yelling “Help!! Daddy broke his foot!!”

The ravine was very steep, and the villagers could not get to their chief, and his son. I motioned for Toothless to fly into the ravine, and hover near the ledge. Gasps from the villagers could be heard as they watched the scene.

As we neared the ledge the young boy shrank back when he saw Toothless. “Hey it’s gonna be ok.” I tell the boy, and motion to Toothless. “This guy won’t hurt you.”  
The boy peaked out from his father’s arms, and stares at us.  
“I need you to come over here so I can take you up.” I tell him, motioning for him to come closer.  
“But my daddy.” The boy turns back towards his father, who I now notice is also watching us.  
“Taavi” The man rasps out. “Go towards them.”

The boy nods, and slowly creeps along the ledge towards us. I notice that the ledge is crumbling. As I snatch up the boy in my arms the ledge completely crumbles, and the chief falls down. I yell at Toothless to dive, and he manages to catch the chief in his paws. Slowly we ascend towards the awaiting villagers who have already called their healer.

As I place the chief on the ground, and dismount with his son he turns to Toothless, and I. “Young man you have saved both my son, and I. If there is anything I could ever do to repay you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ladies and gents. Because my plans have been postponed for an hour I'm currently being poked, and prodded by my friends to upload a new chapter. So without further ado (if they stop poking me (-_-) ) here are the next chapters for your reading pleasure. XD

Chapter 6

Hiccup’s POV

After that day Toothless, and I were welcomed with open arms by the villagers. I told them our story again in the Great Hall, but made them promise not to give my location away. Taavi, and I quickly became friends, and Toothless adored him as well, but that was probably because Taavi kept feeding him fish.

The Northlanders where far away from Helheim’s gate, and didn’t get raided by the dragons very often. They had captured a few Terrible Terrors, and I showed them how to train them. Taavi was now accompanied by an orange Terror who he named Smokey. His father Ingvar had a blue Terror called Lazy, and even Johann took a red Terror, which he named Skulk.

But I knew I couldn’t stay here. If anyone not from the tribe were to discover Toothless, and I we would be killed. Those helping us would receive the same fate. So I decided to move to an island 3 hours away by flight, where Toothless, and I had discovered a giant cave system within a mountain. The streams of water which flowed from the top of the mountain ended in a giant underground lake. The caves would be perfect to make into a home, and we would not be far from the village if we wanted to trade or just visit.

It took a month of flying to, and fro carrying building materials, and supplies. Soon I had a kitchen, a forge, a bedroom, some guest bedrooms in case Taavi or any others wanted to visit, as well as a bathroom, and store room.

The day I was officially leaving the village was an emotional one. Taavi was clutching my legs together not willing to let go.  
“Why do you have to leave Hiccup!” Taavi wailed.  
“Taavi you’ll see me again.” I say while lifting the boy up.  
“Really?” Taavi sniffled.  
“Yes I’ll come, and visit. And you can visit me as well.” I tell him.  
“Daddy!! Can I, can I, can I?” Taavi asked excitedly.  
“I don’t see a problem.” Ingvar replied. “And you can send messages with the Terrors.”  
“So big brother won’t be going away forever?” Taavi asked innocently.  
“Of course not little man. You’ll defiantly see me again.” I tell the boy, while giving him a big smile.

As I mounted Toothless, and took to the air I waved goodbye to all of them.

Taavi, and Ingvar did come to visit, and were astounded by my home. The mountain of itself was easily defendable, because it was very steep, and the cave entrance was located high up the mountain. It was a natural fortress. The forest surrounding the mountain contained some changewings which I had befriended. Their nests were located in the forest, so they guarded the island well. As long as I didn’t threaten their nesting ground they left Toothless, and I in peace.

It had already been six months since we left Berk, and everything was great. Toothless, and I decided to go on a flight one morning. As we were soaring through the clouds I feel Toothless suddenly stiffen. His ear plates were twitching around, and he started flying in a particular direction. I tried snapping him out of whatever trance he was in but it wasn’t working. Soon I saw entire flocks of dragons carrying livestock. We neared an island with an active volcano. Lava was pouring out into the sea creating giant columns of mist, which shrouded the island. “Helheim’s gate” I whisper breathlessly realizing where these dragons were heading to. “What dad wouldn’t give to see this.”

Toothless landed in an opening, and I could see the dragons throwing their catches down a giant hole. “They’re not eating any of it.” I whisper. Suddenly a giant roar was heard. “Toothless” I shout, this time successfully managing to snap him out of the trance. Toothless looks around frantically, and quickly backs away from the giant hole. The roar comes again, and the dragons cower. Suddenly a large head emerges from the steam, snapping at the dragons. It spots Toothless, and I and tries to eat us, but Toothless fires a blast which hits it’s eyes. The giant beast roars, and is now very very angry. The dragons quickly fly out so that they not get eaten. Toothless, and I follow. I see a green Gronckle who can’t fly fast enough, and is about to be swallowed up.

“Toothless!” I yell getting his attention. We pivot in the air, and Toothless sends a blast towards the giant dragon. It leaves the Gronckle, and turns it’s enraged eyes towards us. As we fly out the volcano it follows sending giant blocks of rock flying everywhere. The dragons who were still close to the island saw what we did for that Gronckle, and started firing blasts at our pursuer. Enraged the giant dragon spread its wings, and took towards the sky as Toothless, and I vanished into the clouds.

“Toothless hit its wings. We need to weaken them.” I tell him. We soar in the dark, and Toothless lets out plasma blasts, which hit the beast's wings head on.

Enraged the giant dragon lets out a stream of flames, lighting up the clouds. As we dodge I notice that Toothless’s tailfin caught on fire.

“It’s now or never bud.” I tell him, and steer past the monster, taunting it to follow us in a dive.  
As I hear the gas build up in its mouth I have Toothless pivot, and fire directly at the gas cloud. The gas ignites, and the beast is now helpless as it plummets to the ground.

When it hits the ground it creates a giant fireball. Toothless, and I try to escape the flames, but with his tailfin inoperable it is very difficult. The safety line on the saddle breaks as we hit the giant tail, and I fall off heading straight for the flames. The last thing I remember is seeing Toothless dive after me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 

Hiccup’s POV

There was sunlight hitting my face. I groan, and blearily open my eyes. I notice the softness under me, and try to take a look around. My eyes catch Taavi whose head was resting on the bed in which I found myself. There is movement near the foot of my bed. I swiftly turn my head, and see Toothless happily staring at me. The sudden motion on the bed awakened Taavi. A smile forms on his face as the boy sees me awake.

“Big brother is awake!” He shouts happily, and crushes me in a hug. Taavi then gets off the bed, and dashes out the front door. I was still confused. How did I get back to the Northlanders? The last thing I remember was falling into an inferno. As I ponder this the front door opens again, and in walked Taavi with his father who was followed by a green Gronckle.

“You gave us quite a scare there lad.” Ingvar says. “You’ve been out for four days.”  
“Four days!!” I shout. “Wait how did I get here?”

“Now that was a sight to see lad. When you told us dragons were friendly we weren’t expecting you to come back with an entire flock.” Ingvar chuckles.  
“A flock?” I ask looking absolutely bewildered.

“Aye, you were unconscious on this Gronckle’s back, and yer dragon was being carried on a Typhoomerang.” Ingvar replied while giving the green Gronckle a scratch.  
“You’re the one that brought me here aren’t you?” I ask the Gronckle who gives a happy croon. “Well thank you.” I tell her happily as I scoot out of bed to give her a scratch.

As my feet touch the ground I immediately know something is wrong. I look down, and see a prostatic where my left leg would have been. Toothless makes a sad sound, and Ingvar sighs. “The damage was too much, and yer leg was getting infected. We had no choice but to amputate Hiccup.”

I nod, as I let it slowly sink in.  
“You two must have been in one hell of a battle for all the damage. We couldn’t even salvage yer dragon’s harness. We wanted to make you a new one, but our smith couldn’t replicate the design.” Ingvar tells me sadly.

“Don’t worry about it. I will have to redesign Toothless’s harness to fit a prosthesis anyway.” I tell him when realization hit. “That flock of dragons must have been from the nest!”  
“The nest Hiccup? The nest that generations of Vikings are searching for. That nest?” Ingvar asks, his eyes widening.  
So I proceeded to tell Ingvar, and Taavi about the battle, and the giant creature, which was controlling them. After I was done with my tale Taavi suddenly shouted “That’s why all of them are hanging around!”

Now both Ingvar, and I are looking at Taavi for an answer. “That thing was their leader right.” He states, and I nod. “Toothless, and you beat it, and you said the dragons also helped by firing at it.” Again I nod. “Then they must think that you both are their new leaders. You know like a conquest thing.” Taavi states.

“It would make sense.” Ingvar stated. “They haven’t left after bringing you here. I think we should test my son’s theory.”

And test we did. As soon as I was better, and designed a new harness for Toothless we flew to our island. The majority of the dragon flock followed us. Those who had found human friends decided to stay with the Northlanders. That green Gronckle, which was named Rocky had taken a liking to Ingvar, and Taavi.

During the next few months Toothless, and I helped the flock settle in on our island, and the smaller neighboring ones. The days passed, and soon it was almost a year since I had left my tribe. One of those days Toothless, and I were flying over Berk. Toothless’s ear plates started twitching, and he became agitated. As we dived down I took out a spyglass which I had bought from Johann. As I zoomed in on Berk I could see Vikings in the arena fighting a dragon. Toothless must have heard its roars.

I couldn’t help thinking ‘The raids are over, why won’t they just let them go?’

That night under the cover of darkness I had Toothless blast open the arena gates, and those of the cages. The captured dragons charged out into the arena, and when they saw the open gates they escaped.

For the next few years Toothless, and I freed the dragons captured by many tribes.

Soon almost four years had passed, and the moniker the Northlanders gave me became infamous. The Dragon master was now known, feared, and despised by the Vikings.

It was one of those days where Toothless, and I were simply out exploring the islands in search for new dragon species. It was near one of those islands were ship wreckage was drifting. I noticed a body on some of the driftwood.

Toothless took us down for a closer inspection. “Looks like he’s still breathing bud. Think you can lift him?”  
To this question Toothless simply huffs as if saying “Do I look like a Terrible Terror.”

Toothless lifts the unconscious man in his front paws, and we head back home where I had the necessary medical supplies to treat him.

When we were finally back in the caves I laid the man down in one of the guestrooms, and inspected his injuries. He looked gaunt, and his lips were chapped. He most likely was adrift for days. He also had several deep gashes over his arms, torso, and legs. They didn’t look like they were caused by dragons, or any other creature, but were most likely from swords, and axes.

I think to myself ‘Thank you Gothi.’ If she hadn’t thought me about various herbs, and remedies I would not know how to treat these injuries.

I wrap up the gashes, while carefully looking if any are infected. I also had to make him swallow some water so that he wouldn’t die of dehydration. All that is left now is to wait, and see if he would wake up.

It was on the second day of his arrival when the man stumbled into the kitchen area, while Toothless, and I were sitting near the fire pit. The man nearly fell down from exhaustion, but gripped the cave wall for support. I quickly made my way over to help him sit down. The man looked apprehensively between Toothless, and I.

“Hey it’s alright. He won’t hurt you.” I quickly say.  
“D…Dr..Dragon.” Was all the man said.  
“Yes he’s a dragon, but he won’t hurt you.” I say trying to calm the now hyperventilating man down.

“Bud, could you maybe wait in my room?” I ask Toothless.  
As Toothless left the man seemed to have calmed down. He looks at me with wide eyes when he asks “You can control that dragon?”

“No I can’t” I tell him while taking a seat opposite.  
“But he just obeyed you.” The man said gesturing towards the area Toothless left.  
“I just asked. He’s my best friend.” I tell the man who is still staring at me. “I’m Hiccup. Now what’s your name”

Eret, son of Eret, and you’re not like Drago?” The man asks curiously, and this had definitely caught my attention.  
“Who is Drago?” I ask the man.

“He’s a madman. He says he is the only one who can control dragons, and he uses them to take over the tribes outside the Archipelago.” Eret tells me. “My tribe consisted of mostly fishermen, that was until Drago came a couple of years back. He captured the young, and killed the rest. Those captured were turned into slaves, who have to trap dragons for his army.” Eret continues. “He’s planning to take over the Archipelago with his new army. I’d had enough so I tried to escape, but got injured by his guards, and my ship was blasted by his dragons.”

While Eret was telling his story I put some soup in a bowl for him to eat. He must have really been starving, because he asked for thirds.

“Eret. How many dragons does Drago have now?” I ask curiously.  
Eret was looking pensive. “When I escaped he had about a hundred.”  
“Hmmm, so I have maybe about twice as many.” I mumble.  
I hear a clatter, and look up. Eret dropped the now empty bowl, and he was watching me with a look of astonishment.

After Eret had recovered enough we flew him towards the Northlander tribe, where he had to tell them his story again. Ingvar let Eret live on the island with them, and work as a fisherman. Everything in the Archipelago looked calm, but outside there was a storm brewing.

The year passed fairly quickly. Eret also became a good friend, and regular visitor. It was on one such midday as we were chatting near the beach that I spotted Lazy flying towards me. In his paws he was carrying a scroll.

After taking the scroll Lazy decided to curl up on Eret’s head, much to his annoyance. I unrolled the scroll, and read the missive.  
“Well damn.” I mutter.  
“What is it?” Eret asked curiously.  
“The Viking chiefs want to meet with me on the New Moon to discuss a possible alliance against Drago. The meeting is taking place on Berk.” I tell him.  
“That’s seven days from now.” Eret mumbles still trying to get Lazy off his head. “I wonder what they would offer you for an alliance.”  
“I don’t know but I’m certainly not going unprotected.” I say while smirking.  
“Hiccup, I don’t like that smirk. I don’t like it at all.” Eret mutters as he eyes me suspiciously.

The night of the meeting had come. Toothless, and I along with a couple of dragon escorts flew high in the sky above Berk. “It’s Showtime Bud.” I tell Toothless, and pat his head. We go into a dive, and Toothless lets loose that familiar Night Fury whistle. We stop, and hover above the square where the villagers are gathered. Toothless hovers, while our escorts circle us. As I looked down at the villagers I notice that something wasn’t quite right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello my lovely readers. Firstly let me thank you all for your lovely reviews. As a present I have decided that today I will give you not 2 but 4 chapters to enjoy your Sunday with. So relax, read, and enjoy XD

Chapter 8

Astrid’s POV

The Dragon master was hovering above the village square just watching us. I noticed the chief’s clenched fists as he looked into the sky. He was getting pretty irritated. Suddenly he yells “Dragon master!! Why don’t you come down here, and face us like a real man!!”

“Stoick!” Camicazi who is standing next to Gobber hisses. “We need him to like us!”

The black clad figure suddenly makes a hand gesture, and his three escorts descent together with him. Two Monstrous Nightmares flank the Dragon master, and a Zippleback lands behind him.

I watch the Dragon master dismount the Night Fury, and take out a scroll from his saddlebag. He then turns to face the gathered crowd. “I got your message. The question is, why should I accept your alliance?” he asks, his voice muffled by his mask.

Stoick grabs me by the arm, and drags me forward. I try to struggle, but to no avail. “Dragon master for your cooperation, we wish to give you this maiden.” Stoick says as he throws me to the ground at the Dragon masters feet. “You may do with her as you wish.”

I hold my head down in resignation, my bound hands digging into small jagged pebbles, tears slowly begin to slip from my eyes. I hear the crunch of stones next to me. A black gloved hand tips my chin up, so that I am staring at the Dragon master. From the slits of his mask I can make out forest green eyes. He wipes away my tears with his gloved hands, and stands back up. I watch as he moves back towards his dragons.

“He’s refusing her. I told you the man was a demon.” Thuggary says as he watches the scene unfold. I can’t help but think ‘This man isn’t a demon. He wouldn’t have wiped my tears away if he was.’

“Dragon master, why!!” Stoick yells, his face becoming red with anger.

The Dragon master stops, and turns to Stoick, his voice cold “You wish for my alliance, yet you try to persuade me by giving me an obviously frightened woman. Everybody can see that she did not agree to this.” He hissed out. “You wish for us to be united against Drago, yet you would betray one of your own!!! How would such an act earn me your trust.”

Suddenly I heard Dagur’s voice from the crowd. “Well this was boring. Can we kill the traitors now?”

My eyes widen. My friends would be killed for helping me. I suddenly surge forward with speed I didn’t know I possessed. My bound hands gripping the Dragon masters arm. He turns his head to look at me in surprise. Before anyone could say anything, I began to plead “Please Dragon master. I know you won’t accept their alliance, but my friends will be killed for trying to help me escape.” As I said this I gesture towards my bound friends. “I’ll make you a new offer. If you save my friends I’ll be anything you want. I’ll be your wife, I’ll be your servant, just please save my friends!!” At this point I was shouting in desperation. The crowd had gone silent listening to my plea.

A sigh came from behind the mask, as the Dragon master turns to look in Dagur’s direction, who still had a knife to Ruffnut’s throat, and the Berserkers who were restraining the others. He takes my wrist in his other hand. I let go of his arm, and he guides me to sit on the Night Fury. I see him turn back towards the gathered crowd. “I’ll make you a new deal.” He says, and then gestures towards my friends. “You will free them, and you’ll have your alliance.”

Stoick who was still angry yells “You don’t get to make new deals!! Why should we let the traitors go!!”

“Stoick be reasonable!” Could be heard from Ingvar who was standing with the other chiefs.

“Yes Stoick, he is actually willing to accept the alliance.” Heather says. Stoick then turns to her. “Don’t you dare girl. Don’t think I didn’t notice your role in this!” He shouts at Heather who takes a step back. “You were the distracting us while they tried to make their escape!!”

“Besides he is outnumbered.” Stoick says gesturing to the Dragon master, and his four dragons. “We can easily take him, and four devils.”

Suddenly laughter could be heard from the Dragon master. “Did you really think that I would be so careless to come to a dragon hating village with only four dragons?” He asked, the mirth could still be heard in his voice. The crowd becomes a bit agitated at his statement.

“You Vikings are as stubborn as ever. There are only a few who have earned my trust, and respect. I’d much rather accept the lady’s offer than ally myself with those who care so little for their subjects.” The Dragon master’s cold voice cuts through the agitated murmurs of the crowd. “Negotiations are over.” He says, and then proceeds to let out a dragon roar.

The roar is returned, and I see Changewings appear on the roofs of the houses. The crowd of Vikings looks completely shocked. We’ve been surrounded by dragons the entire time, and hadn’t even noticed. Three Changewings knock the Berserkers holding my friends out, before they could even react.

The Dragon master then walks up to Dagur. “You know, I really hate it when a man takes a woman or child hostage.” He states, and then hits him with a lightning fast punch. Dagur having no time to react drops the knife, and releases Ruffnut as he stumbles back from the blow.

As Dagur is still in shock on the ground the Dragon master tosses the knife at Heather, who proceeds to cut the ropes holding Snotlout, and the others.

The Dragon master then addresses them. “Get to a boat, and out to sea, unless you want to stay here to die.”

My friends nod a thank you towards the Dragon master, and then proceed to help Ruffnut towards the harbor.

The Vikings were still being surrounded by the Changewings, as a longboat was making its way past the sea stacks, towards the open ocean. I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist, and a warm body press against me. I hadn’t even noticed the Dragon master climb into the saddle, to relieved as I watched my friends get away safely.

The Night Fury lets out a roar causing the Vikings to back away. As the Changewings take flight I hear the Dragon master whisper in my ear “Hold on Miladay.” His voice laced with mirth.

Before I could figure out what he meant we suddenly shoot up into the sky. “GREAT ODIN’S GHOST!!!” I yell at the sudden acceleration, and press closer towards the Dragon master, who I hear snickering. I can’t help but raise an eyebrow, and think ‘Did the Dragon master, the scourge of Vikings just snicker?’

We level off above the clouds, and I notice that we are following the path the longboat took. I see the other dragons flying past us as we descent towards the boat.

We skim the water, and begin to fly alongside my friends. I see Brigid snuggling up to Ruffnut, while Fishlegs drapes a blanket over her shoulders. Tuffnut appears to be steering, while Snotlout, and Heather check the sails.

Brigid was actually the first to spot us. “Mommy mommy look, auntie Astrid.” This got the attention of everyone on the boat.

“Greetings” I hear the Dragon master say from behind me. “How much supplies do you all have?”

“Not much, we were busy loading the boat when we got captured.” Ruffnut says. “And we probably won’t be welcomed on any of the other Viking islands. The chiefs would spread the word that we are traitors.” Snotlout mutters.

“I’ll take you to my islands. From there you can decide what to do next. Keep heading in this direction. I’ll have some of my dragons come, and get you.” I hear him state. The others in the boat stiffen. “They won’t eat us will they?” Fishlegs nervously asks.

“Dragons don’t eat humans.” I hear from behind me. “I need to find a special dragon to carry her.” He then says, and points to Ruffnut.

“Wait why?” Fishlegs asks confused.

“Sitting on the narrow back of a dragon wouldn’t be very comfortable for someone who is pregnant, and I don’t want to risk her getting hurt.” Was the reply. “Just keep heading straight. I should be back in two hours.”

The Night Fury suddenly begins to gain speed, and we soar past the boat, and into the night sky. My friends are safe, and I’ll have to keep my word. I can’t help but think ‘What would the Dragon master demand of me?’


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Hiccup’s POV

It was already thirty minutes into the flight, and we should be reaching the caves in five, when I noticed Astrid shivering, and pressing closer for warmth.  
“We should be there soon. You can warm up there.” I tell her.  
“Thanks, this dress wasn’t designed to keep out the cold.” She mumbles.

Soon the island was in view, and Toothless lands in the cave entrance. I dismount, and help Astrid get off the saddle. Toothless blasts the fire pit, and warmth begins to spread in this part of the cave. There were some dragons resting in the entrance cave, mainly some Gronckles, and Terrors but I saw Astrid stiffen as she saw them.

“Hey, don’t worry. They won’t hurt you as long as you don’t hurt them.” I gently tell her. She nods still a bit wary. “Just don’t point any weapons at them, and you’ll be left alone.”

“Toothless, bud. Could you warm up the other areas?” I ask. Toothless takes one last look at Astrid before making his way deeper into the caves.

I gently grab her hands, and inspect the knot in the rope around her wrists. “I’m going to have to cut it.” I say as I take out my dagger. Astrid tries to back away, but I have a firm hold on her. “Easy, I won’t hurt you. I just need to cut the rope. You need to hold still.” I tell her.

As I’m cutting the ropes I hear Astrid speak for the first time since the ride over. “I’m Astrid. What do you wish of me M’lord?”

For once my mind goes completely blank….

“W…What?” Is all that I say as I gaze at her through my mask. Her eyes were downcast. I say nothing more as I finish freeing her wrist.

“I keep my promises.” I hear her say. “I’m a woman of my word. My friends are save, and I’ll keep my promise to you.” She says stiffly.

Then it suddenly clicked. The offer she made when I rejected the alliance. ‘How could I forget that.’

I nervously rub the back of my head. “Look,… Ehmm…. I forgot about it.” I tell her.

Now it is her turn to look at me with a wide-eyed stare. “You forgot!” She nearly yells.

“Can we talk about it tomorrow? I still need to get your friends.” I say as I begin to lead her through the passageways. We come to a passageway with a lot of doors. “This part of the cave system holds the bedrooms.” I tell her. I point to the first right door. “That is my room. Please don’t go in there uninvited.” I tell her seriously. Astrid nods, then asks. “Why so many bedrooms Milord?”

“Eh…… For now you can just call me Ryder.” I tell her. “I usually have some friends visit who like to stay for a few days.” I tell her. She looks at me curiously. “You are considered the bane of every Viking. I just don’t see you holding any sleepovers.”

At this I have to chuckle. “Aye M’lady, but I do have some friends. You’ll probably meet them during your stay. All I ask is that you keep their identities a secret.” I tell her seriously. “I don’t want them getting into trouble.”

“I…I promise.” Astrid says shivering slightly as a cold burst of air blows down the corridor. I point to the room opposite to mine. “That will be your room Astrid.” I say to her, and open the door. As we step into the room I see that Toothless has already lit this fire pit. “Please make yourself comfortable.” I tell her, and take a fur blanket from the little alcove in the room. I drape it over her shoulders, and say “This shall keep you warm Astrid. I shall return with your friends, and we shall discuss what to do tomorrow.”

Astrid nods while saying “T..Thank you Ryder”, and proceeds to sit on the bed. She begins removing the flower crown that was woven into her hair as I make my way out.

“Now where did that lizard go?” I mumble.

I find Toothless in the kitchen helping himself to a basket of fish. He looks up as I enter then promptly goes back to eating. “One of these days you’re going to get fat bud.” I say as I pat his head. Now all I need to do is find one or two Scauldrons, a Thunderdrum, and a Typhoomerang.

After searching with Toothless around the island for half an hour, we set out again to get our new guests. A red Typhoomerang, and green Thunderdrum are keeping pace with us. Two Scauldrons were following close behind. Soon the little shape of a longboat could be seen on the open sea. We descent, and I have Toothless land on the bow. The Scauldrons have surfaced, and are patiently waiting along with the others in the air.

“Hello again.” I say. The occupants of the ship are staring wide-eyed. I see Snotlout reach for a mace. “Don’t draw your weapons. They won’t hurt you.” I tell them quickly. “They are your transportation.”

“Wait you want us to ride on a dragon!” Tuffnut said. “Cool!!” That statement earned him a head slap from Snotlout.

“We just thought you meant that the dragons would tow the boat or show us the way.” Fishlegs states while looking at the assembled dragons with curiosity.

“You can only get into my home on dragon back.” I state. Suddenly I see a small child walk towards Toothless, and I.

“Brigid what are you doing!!” Ruffnut yells.

The girl Brigid stops in front of Toothless, who gives her a gummy smile making the child giggle. “See mommy! They’re not scary at all!” She says, and begins to pat Toothless who is now crouching low.

“Alright. While you are on my island you will not harm any dragons.” I tell them. “That means no weapons.” As I say this some protest can be heard.

“But you carry a weapon.” Snotlout says, and gestures towards my daggers.

“Yes, but the dragons trust me. They don’t know you lot. So no weapons for now.” I state. I suddenly feel a tug on my pant leg. I look down to see the little girl.

“Mister, how do you get this stuff off?” She asks me, and then I notice that she is covered in dragon slobber. I turn, and send a glare at Toothless. “Bud, you know that doesn’t wash out” I mumble. Toothless simply gives his version of a laugh.

“Did that dragon just laugh?” I heard from Fishlegs.

“Don’t mind the overgrown lizard.” I state as I proceed to call down the dragons, and help Ruffnut on the Thunderdrum. Fishlegs proceeds to sit behind her. “Brigid come on.” He says.

I hear a giggle, and see that Toothless was busy nuzzling her. “Daddy can I ride on him?” she asks. I see Fishlegs’s eyebrows shoot up. “Eeeh….” Was all he said, before Ruffnut interjected. “Dragon master would that be alright?” she asks as she watches Brigid play.

“I see no problem with it, and for now call me Ryder.” I reply.

I watch Snotlout, Heather, and Tuffnut take a seat on the Typhoomerang. “The Scauldrons will tow the boat to the island. It could still be useful.” I tell them as I pick up Brigid, and put her on the saddle before getting on Toothless’s back myself.

I give the sign, and we take off into the night sky.

After almost ten minutes of flying Brigid decided to ask a question. “Mister, are you my uncle now?”

“Whaa…” I say in surprise. The others who are flying next to us also look at the little girl in surprise.

“Mister, you will be auntie Astrid’s husband right? I heard what she asked you. Then you will be my uncle now too.” She happily states, and snuggles closer without a care in the world.

“Awkward” I hear Tuffnut snicker, and notice that all the others are trying to hold back fits of laughter. ‘Just what have I gotten myself into?’


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Astrid’s POV

I hear voices in the hallway, and I blearily open my eyes. An unfamiliar ceiling greets me. As I sit up on the bed, and look at the dying embers in the fire pit I recall yesterday’s events. The sound of “Yes darling, right away darling” could be heard from the hallway. I walk to the door, and open it to reveal Fishlegs, and Ruffnut talking, while Brigid is clinging onto her daddy’s leg. I also notice Heather, and Snotlout trying to stifle their laughter, and a knocked out Tuffnut.

“Guys?” I call getting their attention.  
“Auntie Astrid!” Brigid says with excitement, and runs to hug me.  
The others greet me with the same enthusiasm. I’m simply happy to see that they are alright as well.

“What happened to Tuffnut?” I ask as I notice him regaining consciousness.  
“Oh Astrid you should have seen it. Ruffnut knocked him out.” Snotlout snickers.  
“He should never have said that Ruffnut walking resembled that of a fat chicken.” Heather interjects with a smirk.  
“I’m hurt, I’m very much hurt.” Tuffnut mumbles as he gets off the floor, and rubs his nose.

“Now as I was telling the others, I’m hungry.” Ruffnut says as we began walking through the caves. “We were just about to head towards the kitchen.”  
“You guys know where it is?” I ask.  
“Yeah, after we landed Ryder gave us a quick rundown of where everything was. He basically told us we could go anywhere except his room.” Fishlegs replies. “He looked pretty tired when he showed us our rooms.”

“Maybe I can make breakfast as a thank you.” I suggest. Before I could say anything else cries of “OH THOR NO!!” were shouted by my friends.

“Astrid, so far only Ruffnut has been able to handle your cooking, and that is only when she was pregnant.” Fishlegs says clearly thinking about the time when Ruffnut was pregnant with Brigid, and ate three of my fish pies.

“Yeah Astrid, the guy really helped us out. I don’t think poisoning him is a good idea.” Tuffnut casually states.

As we neared the kitchen I noticed the Night Fury behind us. I stop walking, which catches the others attention. They then also notice the sleek dragon approaching us. We stay out of his way as he passes us. A look of irritation could be seen on the dragon’s face. With a paw the Night Fury opened the door to the kitchen, and enters. We peak in, and see the dragon take an empty bucket in his jaw, and dunk it in a water barrel. With a bucket full of water the dragon walked back out of the kitchen with determination in its stride.

We stand there silently for a minute to process what we’ve seen.  
“Okay, that was….” Snotlout mumbles.

“That dragon opened a door, and filled a bucket of water. Maybe we don’t know everything about them.” I state, and begin to walk into the kitchen. The others are following.  
“We were all thought that dragons were mindless beast, but this behavior actually shows that they have intelligence.” Fishlegs says while lighting the fire pit.

“I wonder what that dragon will do with that bucket of water.” Tuffnut questions.  
Just then a scream of “TOOTHLESS!!! YOU USELESS REPTILE!!!” could be heard through the entire cave.  
“Never mind, question answered.” Tuffnut states.

Ruffnut, Heather, and I bring out various ingredients, and have Brigid shoo the boys out of the kitchen. “Alright, alright we’re going.” Snotlout huffs, and then asks Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. “You guys want to go take a quick bath?”

Hiccup’s POV

I was snuggling into the warm fur blanket when suddenly cold water hit my face instantly waking me up. I sit up straight still dripping wet, and notice Toothless holding a now empty bucket in his jaw. He gives me a gummy smile, and his version of laughter, and then proceeds to run out of the room. “TOOTHLESS!!! YOU USELESS REPTILE!!!” I scream after him.

I stand up, now completely awake. My tunic, and pants are damp from the water. ‘Might as well take a bath before breakfast.’ I mutter, while grabbing a towel, and making my way towards the bathroom, which was essentially a large pool of flowing water.

As I enter the bathing area, I strip out of my tunic, and pants. The towel I lay on a rock near the edge of the pool, while I slip into the water. As my muscles slowly began to relax, I heard some chatter from the entrance. I turn from the rock I’m leaning against to check what is going on. From the entrance I see Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut, who all stop in their tracks as the catch sight of me.

I see Snotlout’s eyes narrow, and then fill with realization. To late I notice that I didn’t have my mask with me. Snotlout is gaping like a fish, and then exclaims “Hiccup!!” with such astonishment. The others seem just as surprised at Snotlout’s outburst. They look from Snotlout to me, and back again, and I see Snotlout fall down in a faint.

I quickly take the towel from the rock, and wrap it around my waist as I join Fishlegs, and Tuffnut who are trying to wake up Snotlout.

Snotlout’s eyes suddenly snap open, and he sits up very fast, causing our foreheads to bang into each other as I was slightly hovering over him. I hold my head in my hands trying to reduce the pain of the impact, and see him doing the same.

Snotlout soon regains his senses, takes one more look at me, and girlishly screams “OH MY THOR!!! A GHOST!!!”, while running down the corridor.

I quickly run after him while yelling “Snotlout get back here!!”, but my cousin keeps on running. I hear the sound of rapid footsteps behind me. ‘The others must be following as well.’ I think.

Soon I catch up to Snotlout just as he rounds the corner to the kitchen. I jump on him, and tackle him to the ground, not noticing the other occupants. Snotlout is still screaming “GHOST!!”, and wildly trashes about.

“Oh for the love of Frigga. Snotlout I’m not a ghost.” I say with exasperation as I finally get him to calm down. “What even made you think I was dead?”

I suddenly heard “Hiccup?”, and looked up to find Heather, Ruffnut, and Astrid gazing at me. I notice Ruffnut covering Brigid’s eyes, and Heather covering her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. Astrid was looking at me with an open mouth, and cheeks aflame. She gestured towards me, and I suddenly notice that the towel around my waist seemed to have slipped a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Astrid’s POV

As breakfast was currently cooking over the fire pit, Ruffnut, Heather, and I decided to spend some quality time together. Which included gossiping. Brigid decided to put her two cents in, and said “Auntie Astrid are you, and uncle Ryder married now?”

“Brigid!!” I said astounded. My cheeks slowly heating up. Ruffnut, and Heather were laughing like crazy. “Don’t worry Astrid, she asked Ryder the same thing on our flight here.” Heather let out through guffaws. “That was epic. She definitely has the Thornston bluntness streak.” Ruffnut comments while ruffling Brigid’s hair.

“But he seems like a very nice guy, not what people would expect from the so called scourge of all Vikings.” Heather comments.

“So Astrid what will you do? You literally gave yourself to him to rescue us.” Ruffnut asks looking at me expectantly. “And you were definitely snuggling closer to him during the flight. At least tell me if you managed to cop a feel.” Ruffnut purrs while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Ruffnut you’re married!!” I yell.  
“I know, but it doesn’t hurt to look.” She tells me, while waving dismissively. “Now spill.”

My cheeks burn, and I have the feeling I’m doing a very good impression of a tomato. “Yeah, I think he’s a nice guy. He told me he wouldn’t hurt me, and he’s been respectful. Even after I told him I would do anything he wanted.” I explain. “Heck, he’s been more of a gentleman than any of those suitors I refused, and you're right Ruff. He certainly has some well toned muscle.” I giggle.

“But you know why I rejected all those men.” I say to Ruffnut in a very serious tone.

“I know Astrid.” Ruffnut says, and at Heather’s questioning expression explained. “Astrid had a crush on the chief’s son since they were five, and swore me to secrecy. After his death she wouldn’t even think of marrying anyone else.”

“Is that why Stoick was so hard on you?” Heather asked.  
“He didn’t know about my crush, but he blames me for Hiccup’s death. I kind of blame myself as well. If I had gotten there faster…...” I mumble.

I suddenly hear shouts from the corridor, and see Snotlout barreling into the kitchen screaming about ghosts. He is suddenly tackled to the ground by a man wearing only a towel, which I presume is the Dragon master. Snotlout was still screaming about ghosts, and was trying to escape the man’s grip.

As I was taking in the event I noticed the man was thin, but he had lithe muscles. The tattoo of a Night Fury covered his back. As the struggle continued the towel around his waist began slipping revealing his abs. Ruffnut at this point decided to cover her daughter’s eyes. Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were watching the event near the entrance. Both doing nothing but staring at the pair.

“Oh for the love of Frigga. Snotlout I’m not a ghost.” He says with exasperation as he pins Snotlout, and finally gets him to calm down. “What even made you think I was dead?” He then asks.

That voice sounded so familiar, and his statement about Snotlout thinking he was dead had me taking a second look at his appearance. I noticed a mop of auburn hair, but what really caught my eye was the small familiar scar on his jaw. I couldn’t help but call out “Hiccup?”, my mind was still trying to deny that the Dragon master, Ryder, was in fact the scrawny boy I had a crush on.

He looked up at my question. The towel around his waist was slipping down lower. ‘Damn, puberty did him wonders’ I can’t help but think, and then proceed to mentally scold myself. ‘Bad brain!! Now is not the time to be ogling.’ ‘But DAMN’ The sudden blush covering my face didn’t help. I now had his attention, and I quickly point at his body. He looks down, and notices the slipping towel. He quickly scrambled off of Snotlout, all while wrapping the towel securely around his waist again.

“S…Sorry y..you ladies had to see that.” He mumbles keeping his head down, clearly embarrassed.

“Hiccup, is that really you?” I ask. He nods, and I see a faint hue of pink on his cheeks.

“I think some explanations are in order, but I should get dressed first.” He says, and makes his way hastily out of the kitchen.

The kitchen is silent as we watch his retreat. “Alright, I seriously didn’t see that coming.” Tuffnut states.

We did not have to wait long as Hiccup came back into the kitchen wearing a black tunic, and brown leather pants. ‘Those pants should be forbidden’ I can’t help but think. I’m roughly elbowed by Heather, which promptly snaps me out of my musings. The Night Fury accompanies Hiccup into the room, and lays down near the fire, and Hiccup leans against him. We all sit around the fire pit, and take a fish and a bowl of soup. The others are all unusually quiet as they are looking at Hiccup, and the dragon behind him who’s eating a pile of fish like there is no tomorrow.

I can’t take the silence anymore, and finally ask. “Hiccup how are you alive?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked genuinely perplexed, and then asked “Why did you think I was dead?”  
“Hiccup, the last time I saw you a dragon shot at me.” I say eying the Night Fury. “When I woke up I saw blood, scales, and I also found your dagger.” I explained. “How could I not draw that conclusion.”

“The blood was probably from the fishes that Toothless ate that morning, as for my dagger I threw it into the lake weeks before I left.” Hiccup replied. “And Toothless only shot at you, because he was probably thinking you were going to hurt me. He’s a Night Fury, he never misses. If he wanted you dead you’d be.” Hiccup states.

Ruffnut was looking curiously at the duo. “How did you meet a Night Fury?” She then asks.

Hiccup was scratching the dragon’s neck when he replied. “Remember that night after the raid when I said I shot down a Night Fury?”

At this we nod. “That’s him.” Hiccup gestures to the dragon who was eying us lazily. “I went in search of him that morning, and found him tangled up in the bolas. I couldn’t kill him so I set him free. He then pounced on me, and I thought I was a goner.” Hiccup continues to tell us. “Then he roared in my face, and flew off. Only he didn’t get very far. He lost his tailfin.” Hiccup gestured to the black, and red tailfin of his dragon. “I decided to build him a prosthesis, and Toothless, and I became friends from there.”

Fishlegs timidly raises his hand, and asks. “Why do you call him Toothless?. He clearly has teeth.”

I see Hiccup turn to his dragon “Wanna show them bud?”  
The dragon then turns his head to us, his jaw wide open, sharp teeth displayed for all to see, when suddenly the teeth are retracted.  
“Oh my, retractable teeth.” Fishlegs was looking excitedly at the dragon.

“Hiccup why did you leave Berk?” I ask.

Hiccup sighs, and turns towards me. “That night that you followed me, I’d just overheard my dad, uncle, and a couple of villagers talking about me. Everyone of them thought I wouldn’t amount to anything, and dad even agreed. I also found out that he was never going to make me chief, even after he started training me when I was little. It was always going to be Snotlout.” I tell them.

Snotlout’s eyes widen, and he yells “WHAT!” then he groans. “Cuz, I didn’t even want to be chief. After we thought you were dead I was made heir, and Uncle began training me. I swear nothing pleases that man. It always has to be his way.” Snotlout grumbles. “The only person who was actually happy about me being declared the heir was dad.”

“All these five years it’s been chief training, and when Astrid rejected my marriage proposal I suddenly find myself engaged to Heather. Dad, and uncle wouldn’t even let me voice my opinion” Snotlout rants. “No offense Heather.”

“None taken. I wasn’t actually happy with being told one day by my brother that my wedding was already arranged.” Heather grumbled.

“So you guys never….” Tuffnut asks gesturing between Heather, and Snotlout.

“No, it was simply decided that we would wed. I think my brother wanted to cement the relationship with the Hooligans. What better way than a marriage.” Heather replies. “Snotlout, and I came to an understanding, and were trying to find a way out of it. So far we had nothing.”

“Okay, enough of that depressing talk. I just have to know.” Snotlout says. “How did my fishbone of a cousin get himself a dragon army?”

“That’s actually a longer story, but it’s how I got this as well.” Hiccup says as he gestures to his prosthetic. “The short version is that the dragons didn’t raid because they wanted to, it was because they had to or they would be eaten themselves.”

“Eaten!!” Fishlegs squeaked.  
“Yes Fishlegs. The dragons were raiding to feed a dragon as large as a mountain. I think it was a queen, and it could control their minds. After Toothless, and I defeated her, these dragons simply followed us.”

“So they saw you as their new leader?” Ruffnut questions.  
“That is the working theory.” Hiccup supplies.

Just then a blur shoots pasts us, and attaches itself to Hiccup’s face. I notice that it is a blue Terrible Terror, and it was clutching a scroll. “Lazy, seriously!! My face is not a cushion.” Hiccup says with exasperation as he pries the Terror off, and takes the scroll. I then suddenly hear him curse as he reads the scroll.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Hiccup’s POV

As I finished reading the scroll, I curse out loud. The others all have questioning stares directed at me. “Well you lot won’t be leaving anytime soon.” I tell them.

“Stoick has declared you all traitors to Berk. He has placed a bounty on your heads. You are to be captured to stand trial on Berk. There it will be decided if you shall be branded Outcasts or killed. Your descriptions are already being circulated through the tribes” I tell them with a grim face.

I see their face holding various degrees of shock, horror, and anger. Snotlout looks at me, then suddenly speaks up. “Hiccup that isn’t everything is it?” He asks. I wearily shake my head in a negative fashion.

“He has also declared that Astrid had shown dishonor on top of the treason charge.” I tell them. They were all speechless. Astrid was shaking with anger “How have I shown dishonor?” The question was grounded out. Her fists on her lap were clenched that it was a wonder that they weren’t bleeding.

“According to this, he is claiming that you were willingly fleeing a situation that would have benefitted your tribe.” I tell her. “He has therefore declared that you will be nothing more than a thrall.”

The outburst that followed after I told them that was very very loud. Astrid was sobbing into her hands. I quickly made my way to her to comfort her. “Astrid, don’t worry. We’ll fix this somehow.” I tell her, while trying to comfort her.

“He… He took everything!!” She wails. “He literally made me a piece of property without any rights!!” At this point I hold Astrid as she sobs into me. “They can literally do anything they want to me if they capture me.”

“Astrid” I say only to get a sob in return. “Astrid, look at me.” I tell her. She slowly raises her head, eyes, and nose red from crying. “There are a few ways to get you your freedom back.” I say to her.

“How?” She asks dejectedly.  
“Well, we could either buy your freedom, or…” At this point I hesitate.  
“Or what Hiccup?” Snotlout asked. The others were giving me curious looks.  
“Or we prove that Stoick had no right to declare you a slave, because at that point you weren’t part of his tribe anymore.” I tell them.

“Wait, what?!” Astrid was now giving me a wide-eye stare. “What do you mean I wasn’t part of his tribe anymore.”

“Remember the offer you made me to safe your friends.” I tell her a bit nervously. I see Astrid nod. “Well, when I freed your friends, and assured their safety, you…. Eh…..you” I nervously rubbed my the back of my head as I explained. “You belonged to me from that point.” I tell her.

“Cuz, you’re a genius!!” Snotlout exclaimed as he caught on.

“Snot, dude, explain…” Tuffnut asks.  
“Viking law states that it only applies if the person is still a tribe member.” Snotlout tells them. “Astrid’s offer to Hiccup came before Stoick’s declaration. At that point she wasn’t a member of the tribe anymore.”

“And she did it in front of numerous chiefs, so there are plenty of high ranking witnesses.” I add. “There is actually only one problem.” I tell them. “I have to now actually demand that you Astrid fulfill your promise, otherwise it can be voided.”

Astrid slowly nods. “So I’ll be your servant from now on?” She quietly asks.

“While servant is a step up from thrall, it isn’t what I had in mind.” I tell her. Astrid was at this point looking at me with shock.

“What I meant was, and I know this is sudden, but Astrid Hofferson would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” I sincerely ask.

Astrid was at this point was doing a remarkable imitation of a cod fish. It was Ruffnut who snapped her out of it by yelling “Girl, answer the man already!!”  
Astrid quickly nods an affirmative, and says “Yes, Thor yes.” Then proceeds to grab me in a neck crushing hug.

“So Astrid’s safe now?” Tuffnut asks.  
“Yes you idiot.” Ruffnut tells him. “Astrid isn’t a Hooligan anymore, and marrying Hiccup will cement that fact.”

“Hiccup. How exactly are you going to marry Astrid? A chief needs to perform the ceremony, and we are currently fugitives.” Fishlegs comments.

“Don’t worry Fishlegs. That’s the easy part, and I have an idea to get those bounties off you guys.” I tell them after finally being able to breathe again. “There are however some things I would like to know.” I tell them to which they nod.

“Alright, first of all. What the hell happened to you Snotlout? You don’t act like a bully anymore.” I ask seriously wondering how this attitude change came about.

Snotlout sighs but I notice he had been expecting that question. “A lot of things happened Hiccup. After we thought you were dead I realized that I had been a crappy cousin by always picking on you. I hope you’ll forgive me someday.” Snotlout says.

“Snotlout I’ve already forgiven you.” I tell him. “I already saw that you changed. Anyone who cares that much about a friend, that he is willing to go against orders to protect is alright in my book.” I tell him.

“Thanks Hiccup.” He says then continues his story. “A few years ago I actually came to realize something, but I knew it wouldn’t be excepted.” He mutters.

“You don’t have to tell me that Snotlout, if it’s personal.” I tell him then proceed to my next question.

“Alright, how did Fishlegs get Ruffnut to marry him?” I ask still wondering how the heck that happened.

“With persistence.” Brigid happily said. Both Ruffnut, and Fishlegs became beet red. “Fishlegs followed Ruffnut around all day for a week until she gave in, and went on a date with him.” Astrid supplied.

“Way to go Fish.” I can’t help but chuckle.

“Last question” I tell them. “What happened before I showed up on Berk that night?”

“It actually started eight days sooner.” Fishlegs tells me. “I found Snotlout hammering at our door in the dead of the night. He came in ranting that the chief was going to sacrifice Astrid.”

“Yeah, I was a bit high strung when I found out what was in store for Astrid.” Snotlout interjects. “So I went to Fishlegs’s place, and we called everyone, and decided to leave Berk with you.”

“Snotlout…” Astrid begins.  
“Don’t worry Astrid. It was an unanimous vote.” Ruffnut tells Astrid. “None of us wanted you to be handed over like a piece of property. Quite frankly none of us were willing to stay on Berk if the chief could so easily do that.”

“We all could see there was no talking him out of it as he announced your fate in the Great Hall.” Heather supplied. “Most of the chiefs at that meeting were all for giving you up for an alliance. I think only the Northlander chief spoke up against it, and Camicazi who was representing the Bog Burglars had quite a sour face when it was suggested.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. The Bog Burglars are an all female tribe. They wouldn’t wish that situation on any woman.” I tell them.

The embers of the fire pit are slowly dying. I quickly add more wood to keep us warm. “We’ve been talking for quite a while. Why don’t we go check how many supplies are in that longboat.” I suggest. “I’ll need some more with you guys living here.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Astrid’s POV

“Fish, could you help me to our room? I think I need to rest for a bit.” I hear Ruffnut ask.  
“Sure thing Ruff.” Fishlegs replies, and proceeds to help her up. The soon disappear around the corner.

“Shall we get going guys?” Hiccup asks as he also stands up.

I thought we were going to the beach, but Hiccup took us deeper into the cave system. Soon we came to a big cavern, and I saw an underground lake. On that lake I saw the longboat.

“Wait, how did the boat get here?” I couldn’t help asking. Hiccup simply chuckled while answering “I first thought that this was a lake as well, but look to the left. There is an alcove. It’s actually a passageway towards the open sea.”

I have to squint, because of the darkness, but I can make out a bit of sunlight on the water’s surface. Hiccup goes around the water’s edge lighting some torches embedded in the ground. Soon the cavern is relatively lit, and we proceed towards the boat.

The long white dress that I’m still wearing was getting heavy as we treaded through the water. This was just impractical so I decided to rip off the part below my knees. After that I was in a much happier mood. I looked up to find Hiccup staring at me. “What?” I can’t help but ask.

I hear Hiccup simply chuckles. “Still as feisty as ever.” He says, and proceeds to climb over the side of the boat. I feel my cheeks heat up while I begin my climb.

When we are all aboard the ship we decided to split up. Snotlout, and Tuffnut went to get the supplies from the hold, while Heather, Hiccup, and I gathered the supplies on deck. In the corner of the boat I notice the bag I had with me when we were caught. I couldn’t help but exclaim with excitement. I can now change into my regular clothes.

“Hey Astrid look what I found.” Tuffnut comes back up holding an axe. Not just any axe, I immediately recognize it as the one the guards took off me. “My baby!!” I say giddily making a dash for my weapon, and hugging it.

The deck is suddenly filled with laughter. I turn, and see Hiccup holding his stomach, from uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh… Astrid…. HAHAHA…. did.. you… HAHA… just refer to your axe as… HAHA… your baby?” Hiccup says in between fits of laughter.

I simply raise an eyebrow. “Thrust me Hiccup this isn’t the weirdest thing.” I tell him. “That’s right” Heather interjects. “Snotlout calls his mace Daisy.”

Heather’s statement prompts another fit of laughter from Hiccup. Snotlout soon joins us on deck, and takes in the situation. “Guys why is Hiccup having a laughter attack?” He then proceeds to ask.

“Heather just told him about Daisy.” I say, and I watch him pale. “Heather how could you!!” Snotlout exclaims. “Now he knows that I sleep with Daisy!!”

“Oh… My… THOR!! This just made my day!!” Hiccup chuckles.

Snotlout who heard Hiccup’s statement flushed with embarrassment. “He didn’t know about me sleeping with my mace did he?” Snotlout asks. “Nope, that was all you Snot.” Heather says trying to hold back her giggles.

Once the laughter dies down we begin to tally the supplies. “A few crates of dried meat, furs, and other clothing, as well as several barrels of water.” Hiccup mumbles. “It won’t be enough with winter coming fast.”

“So how are we getting more supplies?” Snotlout asks.  
“We’ll trade for them.” Hiccup replies.  
“Eh, Hiccup, we’re still fugitives. That kind of needs to be fixed before we can do anything.” I remind him.

“Don’t worry Astrid. Remember I told you I had some friends?” Hiccup tells us. “It really shouldn’t be a problem. I just need to send a letter to an old friend, and then we can have the wedding, get you guys pardoned, and get supplies in one run.”

I see Hiccup rummaging through one of the crates, and he comes back with several pieces of blank paper. He quickly begins to write on those pieces of paper.

“Cuz, what are you doing?” Snotlout asks.  
“I’m sending out messages to my friends to inform them of the situation. We’re going to need all the help we can get.” I hear Hiccup tell us.  
“Ok, so your writing letters. How are you going to deliver them?” I can’t help but ask.

Hiccup smirks, and then lets out a loud whistle. The cavern only magnifies the sound, and we had to cover our ears. Soon flapping could be heard, and several Terrible Terrors came swooping in. They proceeded to fly around Hiccup, while he gave them each one parchment.

“Iggy, take this to Eret.” He says handing the red orange Terror a slip of paper.  
“Sharpshot, this is for Taavi.” He says handing a piece of paper over to a green Terror who promptly flies off.

“Pain, take this to the Bog.” He tells a purple Terror who was busy eying Snotlout.  
“Now where did Sneaky go?” Hiccup mumbles as he looks around the boat. “Ah” He says, as his eyes settle on me.

“What is it Hiccup?” I ask while following his eyes. He seems to be looking at the top of my head. I slowly raise my arms above my head, and feel something resting on my hair. Grabbing the thing on my head I pull it off, and see that it is a light blue and yellow terror.  
“Astrid meet Sneaky.” Hiccup laughs, and takes the Terror from me.  
“Take this to Ingvar.” He tells the Terror who takes the piece of paper in his jaw, and flies off.

Hiccup looks at us, and shrugs. “I call it Terror mail. They are pretty fast.”

Just then a scream could be heard from the corridor. I suddenly see Toothless gliding in fast with Fishlegs on his back holding on for dear life. “A little less Fury please!!!” Fishlegs yells as he is suddenly deposited on the cavern floor with a yelp.

“There you guys are. Hiccup I asked your dragon if he knew where you guys were, and the next thing I know I see my life flash before my eyes.” Fishlegs starts to ramble, while I see an amused look on the Night Fury.

“Fish, you're rambling again.” Hiccup tells him. “What was so urgent that you actually climbed on a dragon?”

“Ruffnut’s water broke!!!” Fishlegs yells frantically.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Astrid’s POV

At Fishlegs statement we all race towards Ruffnut’s room. As we near the room we see an assortment of dragons near the door, with Brigid in the middle holding a small yellow and brown dragon that I never saw before.

“Those guys weren’t here before.” Fishlegs says as he takes in the assortment of dragons.  
“They usually cluster together when eggs hatch. I think they are doing the same thing here.” Hiccup replies as he begins to slow down.

“Daddy, mommy is saying colorful words again.” Brigid says as we come to the door. Slightly muffled yelling could be heard from behind the door, and Fishlegs shudders.

“Come on Fishlegs it can’t be that bad.” Hiccup tells him, and proceeds to open the door.  
“SON OF A FROST GIANT, I’M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU ‘DEAR’ HUSBAND.” Could be heard from Ruff who was laying on the bed. Hiccup promptly shuts the door again, and says “Okay, so it’s that bad.”

“Daddy, what does castrate mean?” Brigid asks curiously. The little dragon in her arms also tilts its head sideways.  
“………eh, Brigid I’ll let your mom fill you in.” Fishlegs quickly replies.

“Come on Fishlegs, you actually have to go into the room, and be present for the birth.” Hiccup tells him as he watches him worriedly glancing at the door.  
“I know Hiccup, just hope I don’t faint this time.” Fishlegs mumbles.  
“You fainted?” Hiccup asks curiously, and Fishlegs nods.

Hiccup then turns to us, and asks “Eh, which one of you is going to deliver the baby?”

I look to Heather, and Heather looks to me. “Hiccup I don’t think we know how to deliver a baby. I was training to be a shield maiden, not a midwife.” I tell him. Heather also nods. “I don’t know either.”

Hiccup sighs, and then responds “Well I’ll have to do it then.” At this all of us are looking in his direction.

“Hiccup have you ever done this before?” Snotlout asks.  
“No, but Gothi did give me medical training. This included, and the nearest village is a three hour dragon ride from here.” He tells us.

Before any of us could say anything we hear Ruffnut’s voice from behind the door louder than ever. “FOR THE LOVE OF FREYA!! IF HE SAYS HE CAN DO IT, LET HIM!!”

Hiccup quickly springs in action. “Fishlegs go calm Ruffnut down.” He says, and shoves Fishlegs through the door. “There you are ‘dear’ husband.” Could be heard just as the door closes again.

“Brigid, stay outside with the dragons.” Hiccup tells the little girl.  
“Sure thing uncle Hiccy.” Brigid replies, while resting against the side of a Nadder. She lets the little dragon go from her arms, and I notice three tails wagging happily.  
“Uncle Hiccy?” Hiccup asks giving the girl a questioning glance.  
“Don’t bother Hiccup. Once she gives you a nickname she’ll keep calling you that.” Snotlout supplied holding back a chuckle as Hiccup lets out a groan.

“Heather, I need you to get a few bundles cloth, and fur from the store room.” Hiccup tells her, and then he turns to Snotlout, and I. “Snotlout I need a basin of hot water, and Astrid I have some medicinal herbs in the kitchen. It should be in a box marked ‘extremely unlikely events’.” He tells us. I raise an eyebrow, but quickly leave for the kitchen, with Snotlout trailing behind me, but I could still make up what Hiccup said to Tuffnut. “Tuffnut you will find, and remove every weapon Ruffnut has stashed in that room.”

As Snotlout, and I made it back to Ruffnut’s room I notice Brigid sleeping against the Nadder who was preening her hair, and the small yellow brown dragon who was laying next to her. I still wonder what kind of dragon that is.

We come into the room, and I see Heather already there laying out the cloths, and Fishlegs who was gripping his hand in pain. Tuffnut was off to the side filling up a box with maces, daggers, and a spear.

“I’ll just take these out of here.” Tuffnut quickly says, and vanishes out the door.

Snotlout, and I set the items down where Hiccup indicated. He then told us to wait as he needed our help.

“Now Ruffnut, I want you to push.” He tells Ruffnut calmly. Ruffnut who is once again squeezing Fishlegs’s hand grounds out. “If this doesn’t work Haddock you’ll share the same fate as my husband.”

After a few agonizing hours, and lots of threats from Ruffnut, the bawling of a baby could be heard. “It’s a boy” Hiccup says, while wiping clean the babe, and wrapping him in cloth. “Now just the other one.”

“Other one!!” Ruff yells.  
“Yeah, it looks like twins.” Hiccup nervously says.  
Ruffnut turns to Fishlegs, who shudders at the glare. “You.are.never.touching.me.again.” She says in a deadly tone.

It takes only a few minutes before Hiccup is wrapping the new infant. “A girl this time.” He tells Ruffnut, and Fishlegs. As Ruffnut is holding the babies, and begins cooing over them, Tuffnut peaks his head in. “Is it safe?” He asks, and when Hiccup nods he ushers in Brigid, who is once again holding the little dragon.

“Brigid, meet your new brother, and sister.” Ruffnut tells her, and shows her the babies. Brigid squeals, and is happily singing “I’m a big sis now.”

Fishlegs who finally let his curiosity get the better of him asks “Hiccup, what kind of dragon is that anyways?” while pointing to the little dragon currently licking his daughter.

“That is a baby Triple Strike. He belongs to the Strike class” Hiccup supplied as he watched the two interact. “I found the little guy while out exploring. His parents must have been captured, because bolas were all over the island.”

“Mommy, can I keep him?” Brigid asks giving her best puppy dog stare. The baby Triple Strike was copying her, with its tongue hanging out.

“You have to ask Hiccup honey.” Ruffnut quickly states not wanting to look at those puppy dog eyes. Brigid, and the little dragon turn to Hiccup. “Uncle Hiccy can I?” Brigid asks.

Hiccup brushed the side of his head, and let out a sigh. “You two already bonded, so I don’t see why not.”

“Yeay!!! I’m gonna call him Tassels.” Brigid exclaims, and bounds out the door, Tassels right on her heels.

“Hiccup” I say.  
“Yes Astrid. What’s wrong?” He asks curiously.  
“You do know you just gave a Strike class dragon to someone related to the twins right.” I tell him simply, and watch as realization sets in, and he begins to pale.

Hiccup then rushes out the door, while yelling “Brigid, there will be some rules!! I want this mountain standing for at least few hundred years!!!”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Hiccup’s POV

The following week was a bit hectic. The naming ceremony was held four days after Ruffnut gave birth. Fishlegs proclaimed that their children would be named Iona, and Vari. So far Ruffnut has not let them out of sight.

After the birth I explained that the others should learn to ride dragons to finish our objectives faster. Ruffnut who was bedridden for two days decided to join in on the training, threatening to maim anyone who would let her miss her friend’s wedding.

So far she, and Tuffnut were doing rather well on the back of a Zippleback, which they named Barf and Belch. The dragon also had an affinity for explosions but could also be seen nuzzling the two babies Ruffnut had tied to her.

Fishlegs had found his companion to be a friendly Gronckle who he named Meatlug. Astrid was getting along great with a blue, and yellow Nadder that she named Stormfly. Heather had made friends with the Razorwhip who lived a few caves below, and Snotlout got chosen by a Monstrous Nightmare, which he called Hookfang. How that happened was actually a funny story.

\----Flashback----

We were still looking for a dragon for Snotlout. So far the Changewings tried to melt him, the Whispering Deaths tried to eat him, The Snow Wraith tried to freeze him, and then eat him.

As we were scouring the beach Snotlout suddenly got our attention, and pointed to a rock were a red Nightmare was sunbathing.

“That’s the dragon for me.” Snotlout says to us flexing his muscles. “The strongest dragon there is.” Toothless who was tired of Snotlout’s antics whacked him on the head with his tail. “The strongest dragon there is after the Night Fury, I meant.” Snotlout quickly amends his statement, and Toothless looked satisfied.

Snotlout made his way towards the Nightmare before any of us had a chance to stop him. We followed quickly behind, but could not hear what Snotlout said to the dragon. Next thing we know, Snotlout is on the Nightmare’s back, which was then ignited making him hop off, and run around in circles as his behind was on fire.

The Nightmare must have gotten bored with watching Snotlout run around like a headless chicken, because he promptly picked him up, and tossed him in the sea.

Why the Nightmare decided to follow us back to the cave, and let Snotlout be his rider still confuses us. The running theory is that Hookfang simply likes to set Snotlout on fire.

\-------End Flashback-------

So now we are currently flying in a V formation towards our destination. As we begin our descent through the clouds, an island becomes visible.

“Hiccup. That’s a Viking tribe living there.” Fishlegs says holding Brigid, who is sitting in front, tighter as the island gets nearer.

“Don’t worry Fish. They are expecting us.” I yell back, while Toothless slows down, and lands us neatly in the square. The others all land as well, but still look a little hesitant.

We were soon swarmed by the Northlanders, who were all shouting greetings, and welcoming the others to their village. Before I could even take a step I was knocked over by a small shape, which was shouting “Big brother!!!”

I let out a chuckle. “Hello to you too Taavi.” I say as I ruffle the boy's hair. As I am standing up again I see Ingvar approaching with Rocky right behind him.

“Hiccup!” Ingvar says, as he envelops me in a hug. “I see you're doing well.” He then turns to the others. “You must be the lucky lass.” Ingvar chuckles as he turned to Astrid. “We’ve all been preparing a big wedding celebration. Thor knows Hiccup’s had a crush on ye for so long.”

“Ingvar!!” I yell, while trying to hide the faint blush on my cheeks. But it only earned me laughter from the rest of the tribe.

“We are still expecting two more guests, but for now let us feast in the Great Hall.” Ingvar says, as cheers rang through the village, and everyone made their way towards the giant building.

The night was soon filled with food, and drink while Ingvar, and Taavi proceeded to tell the others some of my most embarrassing moments.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall are opened, and two figures strode in. The smaller figure upon seeing me threw a dagger at my face. I however manage to dodge the dagger, which impales the wooden beam behind me.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third how could you not tell me you were the Dragon master!!!!” The short figure yells, then pulls out several more daggers, while lowering her hood.

“Great to see you too Camicazi!!” I yell back, and dodge three more flying daggers.  
“Well why didn’t ye tell me!!” Camicazi asks again, clearly frustrated.  
“Vikings tend to attack first, and ask questions later Cami.” I tell her.  
“When have I ever attacked first, and asked after?” Camicazi asks, a dagger twitching in her palm.  
“Just now.” I simply remark.

The laughter that comes from the second figure stops Camicazi from throwing her dagger. The figure pulls his hood down, and says “Can’t argue with that logic.”

“Hello to you too Eret.” I greet the man. “Thanks for getting the spitfire over here.” Cami was still fuming at my nickname for her, and lets out a huff.

I quickly turn to introduce the pair. “Guys this is Camicazi, Chieftess of the Bog Burglars, and a childhood friend.” I say indicating towards Cami, and then I gestured towards Eret. “This is Eret who now lives with the Northlanders, and who I met on one of my expeditions.”

I continue my speech. “Now that we are all here we can settle one part of our problem.” I tell the crowd.

“What part exactly Hiccup?” Astrid asks curiously.  
“We are going to stop you guys from being fugitives.” I tell them. “Now everyone except for Astrid needs to willingly swear self-exile from Berk before these two chiefs.”

I could see the incredulous looks from my friends, but Snotlout stood up, a smirk on his face, and proceeded to exile himself from Berk. He must have figured out what I was planning. The others soon followed.

After they all went, Ingvar clapped me on the shoulder, and said. “Genius Hiccup.”  
“Wait, why did we just self-exile ourselves?” Tuffnut asks confused.  
“To save yer hides.” Camicazi comments. “Even if your chief isn’t around you can still exile yourself if two or more chiefs from other tribes are present. We simply need to inform Stoick.”

“That also stops the bounty on your heads.” I tell them. “You yourself basically chose the banishment option a trial at Berk would have given you, and there is nothing they can do about it.”

“So what you’re saying is we chose our own punishment for what we were charged with, before someone else does.” Fishlegs clarified, and I nod.

“Now let us get back to the feast. Tomorrow we wed these two.” Ingvar proclaims, and cheers rang out through the hall once more. At Ingvar’s statement I take a look at Astrid. I see she is trying to hide her face. Suddenly I’m jabbed in the ribs on both sides. I look, and see Ruffnut to my left, and Camicazi to my right. Both were sporting big smirks.

“Now Hiccup, let’s have a little chat.” Cami says, while she, and Ruffnut drag me off to a corner. ‘This could be potentially traumatizing’ I can’t help but think.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Astrid’s POV

The following morning both Hiccup, and I were escorted by our friends, and the villagers to get ready. I had to go through the whole bath scene again, while Ruffnut, Heather, and Camicazi were trying to stop their sniggering at my expression.

After the bath I was to be dressed in my wedding gown. Now that I thought about it, that would be a problem since I had made it more ‘practical’ when we were searching the longboat. Ruffnut must have guessed what I was thinking, because she simply laughed.

“Don’t worry Astrid. You won’t have to wear that dress that they put you in on Berk.” She tells me, making me all the more confused. There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Camicazi went to answer it. When Cami returned she was holding up a white dress, and had a smirk on her face.

“Taavi just delivered this.” She tells me, and shows me the white dress. When I see it I’m left speechless. The dress was long, and had a V shaped dropped waist, which was accentuated by a long gold colored corded belt. The bodice had a gold embroidered pattern, and the dress also had a demure neckline, with long fluted sleeves, and a very elegant train. 

“We got it out of Hiccup last night.” Ruffnut told me. “Apparently he asked Taavi last week to arrange a dress for you, and he even provided your measurements.”

“Wait how did Hiccup get my measurements?” I ask getting suspicious.  
“Don’t know.” Ruffnut responds with a shrug of her shoulders.  
“But at least your future husband has style.” Camicazi adds.

Soon it was time for the wedding to take place. Ruffnut, Camicazi, and Heather walked next to me, guiding me towards the square. As we got there I saw that the square was decorated with banners, and flowers.

I saw Vikings, and dragons waiting, while Ingvar was near the small shrine to Var.

“You look beautiful, Milady.” Was said from my right. I turn slightly, and see Hiccup who was wearing an emerald green tunic, and brown leather pants, coming to stand next to me. He offered me his, which I gladly took, and proceeded to lead me down the path towards the shrine.

I couldn’t help but think as I continued to walk, that this wedding would be unusual, because I had no parents to handle my dowry, and Hiccup couldn’t actually retrieve the ancestral sword from Berk. But my worries were for naught, because Ingvar used one of the lesser know marriage rituals to bind us together.

Our hands were bound together by a cord, when Hiccup presented me with my wedding ring. The band was gold, and had protection runes etched into it, and a blue gem, which matched my eyes was fastened in the middle. As I put his wedding band on his finger Ingvar proudly proclaimed us wed. Cheers could be heard from the villagers, while the dragons were sending bursts of flames into the sky.

The wedding feast that would follow will last for four days, and Snotlout, Eret, and Camicazi were already busy opening the barrels of mead.

The feast progressed into the night. Tuffnut, and Cami were having a drinking contest, while Snotlout was arm wrestling with Eret. Soon it was time for Hiccup, and I to be led towards the marriage bed by six witnesses.

Soon Ingvar, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Heather, and Eret let our way by torch light to the room Hiccup stayed in inside Ingvar’s house. As we entered I saw that candles were spread around the room, and flower petals were scattered on the bed. Hiccup proceeded to remove the flower crown on my head, and the witnesses left the room.

I was guided towards the bed, where he laid me down. “You are as beautiful as Valhalla’s Valkyries.” Hiccup whispered in my ear then proceeded to give me a passionate kiss.

The following morning I awoke as the rays of sunlight hit my face to find Hiccup snuggling up against me. “Morning Beautiful.” He says sleepily while pulling me closer. I couldn’t help but giggle. He clearly wasn’t a morning person.

“Morning Honey.” I tell him, and proceed to sit, and stretch out. “We got to get breakfast.” I say while turning towards him, and see him smirking at me. “We have all the time.” He purrs, then proceeds to give my neck kisses. “Everyone is probably still hung-over, and the party will last another three days.” I can’t help but giggle as Hiccup drags me back down.

It was midday when Hiccup, and I finally emerged from the room, and proceeded to the Great Hall. As we entered we were met with sleepy, hung-over Vikings. “Wow, you were right. It looks like the majority of the village just awoke.” I tell Hiccup who can’t help but smirk.

“Yeah, and it’s no thanks to you two.” Came from behind us. I turn, and see Snotlout, and the rest of our friends blearily making their way in.

“Us?” I can’t help but ask, while raising an eyebrow.

“Yes you two. Both of you kept the village up last night!!” Snotlout elaborates while waving his arms erratically. “I finally thought I would get some decent sleep when you both start again this morning.”

At Snotlout’s statements both Hiccup, and I blush. Just then Ingvar, and Taavi entered. Ingvar proceeded to clap Hiccup on the back, which just made him blush more.

“Well none of us have to ask how the wedding night went.” Ruffnut simply comments, while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively towards me.

Just then a small red blur flew into the Great Hall, and happily attached itself to Hiccup’s head.

“Hiccup, why do the Terrors like your head so much?” Fishlegs asks stiffening a yawn. I turn, and watch as Hiccup pries the Terror off of him. “I honestly have no idea Fish.” Hiccup says as he takes the scroll, and reads it. The Terror happily goes to get a fish from the bin, and flies out the door.

I see Hiccup’s eyebrows shoot up, and he excuses himself to go talk to Ingvar, and Camicazi. The scroll wasn’t mentioned for the next three days of the feast, but I noticed Hiccup sometimes deep in thought, while looking at his map.

After the fourth day all of us were packing up the supplies we traded for to take back to the caves. It was then that I noticed Trader Johann in the port. As I went to say hello to Trader Johann, I recognized the other figure who must have traveled with him.

“Gobber?” I say as I stood on the docks next to Johann’s ship.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Astrid’s POV

To say I was surprised to see Gobber here was an understatement. “What are you doing here Gobber?” I ask as he walks off the gangplank.

“Well lassie, looking for you, and that Dragon master.” Gobber says. “I never thought you would be so easy to find. I’m glad to see ya doing well.”

“You too Gobber.” I tell him sincerely. Gobber then notices my wedding band. “Ya got married lass?” Gobber asks me.

“Yeah Gobber. Four days ago actually.” I tell him as I show him the ring. Gobber’s eyes widen as he inspects my ring. “Ya married the Dragon master lassie?” He asks, and I nod.

Gobber suddenly takes off into a sprint, going faster than I have ever seen him hobble. In the square I see him spot Hiccup who had his helmet on, and was putting saddlebags on Toothless. Before anyone could react, Hiccup was tackled to the ground then swooped up by Gobber, and crushed in a bear-hug. Gobber was laughing, and twirling still clutching his victim in a bone-breaking hug.

Surprisingly Toothless had not stopped the tackle, and as Hiccup was being twirled around I noticed the dragon had a smug look on his face.

What Gobber said when he set a dizzy Hiccup down surprised all of us who were watching the spectacle. “I’m so glad to see ya Hiccup.”

“Huh?!” Hiccup said as he slipped his helmet off to stare at Gobber. “How? How did you know?”  
“Lad, I can recognize your work a mile away. Ya were my apprentice since ya were a wee lad.” Gobber happily states. “That wedding band certainly has your flair. So ya finally got the girl you’ve been pining over.” Gobber adds, and laughs as Hiccup begins to imitate a tomato.

“It’s nice to see you again Gobber, but what are you doing here?” Hiccup asks confused.

“Well, Stoick, and I got into a bit of a fight. I then took off searching for the lass here, and the Dragon master. Surprise was on me when I found out it was you all this time.” Gobber tells Hiccup. “Ya certainly aren’t a toothpick anymore lad, and Dragon master. That’s a story I’ve got to hear.”

“Why don’t we talk about this a bit more at home.” Hiccup says to Gobber. “But you’ll have to fly with one of us.” He adds.

“Lad, ya want me to fly one of those beasties?” Gobber asks looking unsure at the assembled dragons.

“You can fly with Heather or me Gobber. Windshear, and Stormfly can carry you easily.” I say. “Besides Fishlegs has Brigid, and Tassels to carry, while Ruffnut has the twins, and Toothless is already carrying a lot of weight.”

“Hey Astrid, why can’t Gobber ride with me.” Snotlout asks from atop Hookfang.

“Because Hookfang still sets you on fire, and Hiccup probably wants to talk to a non-crispy Gobber.” I retort, and to prove my point Hookfang lights up, and promptly sets Snotlout’s pant on fire.

“I’ll ride with ya lassie.” Gobber quickly says as he watches Snotlout yell, and run to the nearest body of water.

After saying our farewells to the villagers, we quickly take to the sky. Gobber holds onto me very tightly. Soon we level off above the clouds, and Tassels decides to do some acrobatics in the air before snuggling back against Brigid.

“Never saw that dragon before.” Gobber mumbles.  
“Hiccup says it’s a Triple strike of the Strike class.” Fishlegs who was flying next to us supplied.  
Gobber then yells to Hiccup. “Ya gave a Strike class dragon to someone with Thornston blood lad. Are ya mad!!”

“Brigid knows the rules. No burning down my mountain, the surrounding forest or sink my island.” Hiccup yells back.

“I’m not that bad uncle Hiccy!!” Brigid now yells.  
“The mountain peak next door already has blast holes in it.” Hiccup grumbles.  
“I don’t want to know do I?” Gobber asks.  
We shake our heads negatively, and continue flying. Most of us hoping that Iona, and Vari take after Fishlegs.

As we reach the cave entrance, and dismount Gobber lets out a whistle. “Mighty fine place ya got here lad.”

“Thanks Gobber. Let’s unload the supplies, and then we’ll eat something, while you fill us in.” Hiccup says, and proceeds to unload the big bags from Toothless.

After unloading all the supplies the dragons carried, we sat down in the kitchen, while fish cooked over the fire pit.

“Now Gobber. You said something about a fight.” Hiccup asked curiously.

Gobber sighs, and the says “More like several fights lad. Ever since he announced that he was trading Astrid for an alliance.”

“I told him not to do it, but the man is as stubborn as a yak. After ya took Astrid, and helped the others escape it became worse. That man was hell bend that you were traitors. Gothi even whacked him with her staff several times, but he just wouldn’t listen.” Gobber elaborates.

“Several days ago a green Terror holding a scroll flew into the Great Hall, dropped a scroll on Stoick’s table, and flew off again before anyone could react. Now I know you have a good idea what was in that scroll. Stoick was livid that he couldn’t throw any of you in jail.” Gobber tells us looking weary.

“At that point I had had enough, and confronted him. I basically told him to forget about you all, and focus on the oncoming threat. We got into a shouting match, and then a fist fight.” Gobber tells us.

“You hit him?” Hiccup asked surprised, because Gobber was his father’s best friend.

“Aye, afterwards Gothi patched us up, and told me to head to the harbor. For what I didn’t know, but I swear that woman has a sixth sense.” Gobber chuckled. “When I got there I saw Trader Johann release a red Terror with a scroll. I confronted him, and asked him to take me to you guys, or at least as close as he possibly could.”

“That was the Terror that latched onto your face when we were in the Great Hall?” I couldn’t help but ask. Hiccup nods, and tells us “That was Skulk, Johann’s Terror. I asked him to keep an eye, and ear out if he noticed some of Drago’s activity during his travels.”

“In the scroll he said that Drago sent some of his men eastward.” Hiccup tells us, and opens his map. “So far I have no idea what he’s planning. Camicazi told me Drago didn’t attack any other islands after he wiped out the Murderous tribe. According to her spies, he collected all the ancient charts, and books. No activity from him until he sent his men eastward.”

“The only thing eastward is a very long, and high mountain range. There are no villages in that area so it wouldn’t be to plunder.” Hiccup tells us.

“Hiccup, by any chance do you know if these ancient charts were made by Bork the Bold?” Gobber suddenly asks.

“Yes, from what Camicazi said, most of it belonged to the Bork archive.” Hiccup replies, and comes to a sudden realization.

“Bork wrote the Book of Dragons. It’s not villages he’s after, but a dragon.” Hiccup exclaims. “But which one. The Book of Dragons never mentioned those mountain ranges.”

“True, but there is one dragon the book doesn’t cover.” Fishlegs supplied.

“Night Furies.” Hiccup says.

“You think Bork found out were the Night Furies lived, but never told anyone?” I ask.

“It’s possible. It’s the only dragon he never wrote about.” Fishlegs replies.

“Not true Fishlegs. Bork was my great-great-great grandfather, and I have more of his papers. There were dragons in there I’d never seen before. He may have wanted to keep these dragons a secret.” Gobber interjects.

“If it's Night Furies, or some other dragon we have to make sure Drago doesn’t get his hands on them.” Hiccup says. “Toothless alone could take out a small armada.”

“When do we leave?” I ask.

“You guys are staying here.” Hiccup says firmly.

“Like hell we are. You don’t know what you’re flying towards. We’re backup.” I tell him.

“But…” Hiccup gestures towards Ruffnut who was feeding the babies.

“Not all of us will go, but it’s best if you have backup.” I say.

“I’ll go.” Snotlout says.  
“I’m coming too.” Heather adds.  
“See, the rest can safely stay here.” I tell him.

“Fine. We leave in 15 minutes. Gather what you’ll need.” Hiccup tells us.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Hiccup’s POV

I quickly head towards the forge to get my new sword inferno that I’d been working on. It was supposed to use Monstrous Nightmare gel to ignite the blade. From the doorway I hear Toothless croon. I look up, and see that he’s giving me those big round eyes.

“I know bud.” I sigh. “I really want them to stay here. They wouldn’t be in danger then.” I tell him, and decide to grab my spare inferno as well. It could come in handy.

As I came out of the forge, and into one of the caverns I had to stifle my laughter, because Gobber was currently being used as a cushion for a brown Hotburple, while the others tried to get the dragon off of him.

“Hiccup!” Fishlegs said sounding relieved. “Could you maybe…” He says indicating to Gobber’s situation.

“Gobber, what did you do? I haven’t seen Grump this affectionate in a while.” I ask as I see that Gobber has given up struggling, and accepted his new role as Grump’s body pillow.

“I just found this guy lazily walking the corridors, called him a magnificent creature, and patted its head.” Gobber says, sounding a little winded.

“Then it’s no wonder Grump’s taken a liking to you.” I chuckle. “He wasn’t treated well by dragon hunters, and doesn’t trust easily, but he defiantly took a liking to you after you treated him nicely.”

“That’s all well, and good lad, but could ya get me out from under here?” Gobber asks just as Grump decides to give him a lick.

I walk over to Grump, and stroke his head. “Grump, Gobber here will probably give you some tasty rocks if you get off of him.”

The Hotburple immediately gets off Gobber, and was looking at him expectantly. Gobber sighs, but says “Come on Grumpy let’s find ya some tasty rocks.”

“That was all we had to do?” Fishlegs asks bewildered.  
“Did you guys seriously try to lift a Hotburple from his napping spot?” I ask amused.  
“…………eh……No.” Snotlout said looking embarrassed.

As we make our way towards the entrance cave I can see Astrid, and Heather already waiting there with their dragons. It seems both of them were in a deep discussion about their different axes, and how to dismember something easily. ‘Note to self: Never get wife angry.’ I think.

I clear my throat to get their attention. “You all ready?” I ask, and receive nods. Before I could get on Toothless a shout of “Wait!!” came from one of the corridors. I turn slightly, and see Brigid, and Tassels coming towards us each carrying a leather satchel.

“Mommy made food for your trip uncle Hiccy.” Brigid said as she gave us the satchels. “She also said she’ll make sure the mountain is still standing now that uncle Tuffnut made friends with a Whispering death.”

I had to do a double take. “I was gone for 15 minutes, how did Tuffnut get a Whispering death?!” I ask in complete bewilderment. The others avoid my gaze as I look questioningly at them. “Fine, let’s go.” I grumble, silently hoping I would still have an island in the coming days.

Soon Astrid, Heather, Snotlout, and I were high up in the clouds heading towards the mountain ranges. Snotlout caught up to Toothless, and I, and flew besides us.

“Hey, cuz.” Snotlout whispers getting my attention. “Can we talk for a bit?”  
“Sure Snotlout. What’s on your mind?” I ask him.  
“You don’t consider yourself a Viking anymore right?” Snotlout asks looking nervous.  
“Not really Snot. Why do you ask?” I reply.  
“So you won’t hate me if I’m not, you know…… a traditional Viking?” Snotlout asks looking unsure.  
“Snotlout is this about you liking men?” I ask, and see Snotlout’s eyes widen.

“WAIT, YOU KNEW!!” Snotlout screeched loudly.  
“Snot you were checking out Tuffnut as he called Toothless’s new yellow tailfin a fashion faux pas!” I say to him. “We’d have to be blind not to notice.”

“And you don’t hate me? I know this thing isn’t really accepted in Viking culture.” Snotlout sighs.  
“No worries Snot. It certainly doesn’t bother me.” I tell him. “Besides I think you might want to talk to Gobber as well.”

Snotlout gives me a wide-eye stare. “Gobber also…...” He says, and I nod.  
“I’ve known Gobber since I was little. He basically raised me. One day I just asked him why he never got married.” I tell Snotlout.

“Cuz, I think that when we get back I’ll tell the others. I don’t want to hide anymore.” Snotlout says looking determined.

The rest of the flight is carried out in silence. Soon we approached the mountain range. It’s gray peaks were sticking out of the clouds, giving off an ominous vibe. As we flew along the mountain range we saw no signs of humans or dragons.

“There is nothing here.” Astrid says frustrated as she scans the snow covered valley below us.  
“Wait, what if the dragons are inside the mountain?” Heather asks as she points to some caves lining the side of the mountainous terrain.  
“It’s worth a look.” I tell her as we head towards the caves.

As we land in one of the caves, I notice several corridors, which must connect to the other caves. “Stay close, but keep your weapons hidden. We don’t want to agitate any dragons living here.” I tell them.

We slowly make our way through the passageways of the cave with our dragons lighting the way. As soon as Toothless, and I enter another cavern I feel something heavy pounce on me. The weight makes me fall to the ground where I hit my head against a rock. I was slowly losing consciousness from the blow, and the last thing I heard was the worried yells from the others, and the sound of Toothless shooting a plasma blast.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Hiccup’s POV

I groggily woke up to feeling various tugs along my body, as well as several licks. “Toothless” I grumble but the tugging doesn’t cease. I slowly open my eyes trying to stop the blurriness, when a small black shape crawls up to my face, and starts licking me.

I hear laughter to my left, and I slowly pick up the little black thing licking me, and hold it a bit farther to get a better look. The black blur was in fact a baby Night Fury who was currently sticking out his tongue at me.

As I slowly sit up, and put the young Night Fury down I notice that it was not alone. At least eight or more baby Night Furies were busy crawling, tugging, and licking me without a care in the world.

As I turn to my left I see Snotlout, Heather, and Astrid trying to stifle their laughter as they were watching me. “Dude you really attract dragons.” Snotlout says as he takes in the sight.

“Guys what happened?” I ask, not really bothering to get up because the babies keep jumping on me.

Astrid points to my right. “You were jumped by that female Night Fury.” She says, and I turn to see Toothless sitting with a smaller Night Fury, both shooting smug looks at me. “Toothless used his plasma blast to get her off of you, and then proceeded to fight. As soon as she noticed him only protecting you, and not endangering the little Night Fury that had snuck out, and was hiding behind a boulder she actually calmed down.”

“Okay…….” I said. “How did I get here then? This isn’t the place I fainted.”

“The female Night Fury must have figured out that we weren’t a threat, and then led us here. As soon as we put you down you were jumped by those babies.” Heather answers.

I look around, but see no other dragons. The others must have noticed, because Snotlout commented that only the babies, and the female apparently live here.

“It’s strange because I don’t think she could have laid all those eggs.” Astrid comments.

“This isn’t a nest. It’s a hatchery.” I tell her as realization dawned. “The Night Furies probably lay their eggs here, and leave them to be raised by a dragon version of a nanny.”

The female approaches slowly, with Toothless following. She gives a roar, and the babies shatter to go play somewhere else.

“Hey girl.” I say as I slowly approach her. I reach out my hand. The female sniffs it before pushing her snout into my palm. “You need a name.” I mumble. “How about midnight?” I ask, but she simply huffs a small plasma blast. “Hmmm, quite the little spitfire aren’t you.” I chuckle. I hear her croon approvingly now. “Spitfire, huh? Then Spitfire it is.”

“Now I know why Bork never put this place in the Book of Dragons.” I tell the others, and begin to explain. “Look what happened with the Skrills. He made their nesting grounds public, and they are now nearly extinct. I don’t think Bork wanted a repeat to happen with the Night Furies.”

“But what are we going to do Hiccup? The babies can’t fly yet, and Drago’s men are on their way.” Astrid worriedly tells me.

“I’ve got an idea. It’s a long shot but I might knock some sense into those trappers.” I tell the others. “What do you say bud.” I ask, receiving a warble in return.

“Astrid I’ll need you guys to hover above the trapper ships, but don’t make any hostile movements.” I tell them.

“Hiccup, what in Thor’s name are you going to do?!!” She asks worriedly.

“Probably something crazy.” I mumbled loud enough for her to hear, and hop on Toothless who flies out of the cave at full speed.

As Toothless, and I streak across the sky I spot the trapper ship not far from the coast. “Okay bud. Let’s put the fear of Thor in them.” I chuckle, and Toothless climbs higher into the sky, only to dive towards the ship, while making his signature whistle. As we get closer I could hear shouts of “Night Fury, get down!”, and the men on the boat duck down covering their heads. This gives us the perfect opportunity to land on the ship’s deck.

“Don’t shoot!” I yell from behind my mask, as the men slowly get up to look at us. “I want to talk. No one needs to get hurt.” I quickly say. The men on the boat were eying us with suspicion.

“Look, I know how Drago treats you guys. He won’t know what was discussed here.” I tell them, and see that many of them are lowering their shields, but are still wary. It’s not every day someone riding a Night Fury lands on your boat, and so far they are handling it remarkably well.

A man soon comes to stand before me. “I’m Sigurn. Captain of this vessel. To whom am I speaking to.” He asks, and surprisingly lays his sword on the deck. The crew was also quietly following their captain’s example. “I’ve only ever seen Drago control dragons, yet I’ve never seen him ride one.”

“I’m known by the Vikings as the Dragon master.” I tell them. This causes quite a stir on deck as the trappers were watching the exchange.  
“For now you guys can call me Ryder, but I don’t control dragons. I simply treat them with respect.”

The captain nods, and speaks once again. “You made quite a statement in your entrance, and you claim to know how we are treated. You should know what would happen if we defy Drago.”

“I do. I’d rescued one of the trappers who rebelled.” I tell them. This causes a the crew to go silent as they are now listening more attentively. “He told me what happened to your villages, and your families. For that I am truly sorry.” I tell them. “But if you get close to these mountains, I will have no other choice but to open fire.”

The captain looks pensive for a moment. “Tell me. Who was the man you rescued. I heard an old friend of mine tried to escape, but I could get no more news.”

“His name was Eret, and I am proud to call him a friend.” I tell Sigurn. Relief showed on the captain’s face. “Then I thank you for saving him.” He tells me. “Now, if I’m correct in assuming, you wish to protect whatever is in those mountains. How do you expect us to not face Drago’s wrath when he finds out we failed.”

“It’s quite simple Sigurn. Drago himself doesn’t know what is here. He is merely following 300 year old clues.” I explain. “If you, and your crew swear to him that you found nothing in that place, he wouldn’t be any wiser.”

The captain was pensive for a bit. “Ryder, I trust my crew with my life, and they will hold their tongues if I ask.” He tells me. “May I make a request of you?”

“It depends on the request.” I tell the captain. “If you manage to defeat Drago, I do not wish for my crew or any of Drago’s slaves to be taken as prisoners of war, and made slaves once again. They were once simple farmers, and fishermen. With your travels you must have seen lots of lands. Could you find a place for them to once again rebuild their villages? In return we would offer what help we can when you confront Drago.”

I nod, since such a request would not be hard to fulfill. There were still many fertile uninhabited islands in the Archipelago.

“Dragon master, there is another thing.” The captain says as Toothless, and I were about to take off. “It is a rumor, but apparently Drago managed to take down an ice nest, and captured a rider from there. Was it one of yours?”

“I’m afraid not. It’s surprising enough that there are more riders.” I tell Sigurn.

“Apparently the rider is being kept in a cell on the island of the Murderous tribe.” Sigurn says to me, then addresses his men. “Alright you lot, we’re heading back.”

I bid farewell to the trappers, and Toothless, and I take to the sky joining up with the others who were circling the ship.

“You guys need to hear this.” I tell them once we watch the trapper ship depart, and head back to Spitfire’s cave to have lunch.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello to all my readers. I'm going to be extremely busy tomorrow celebrating my grandpa's Birthday so I'll be giving you tomorrow's chapters now. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 20

Hiccup’s POV

“Hiccup is this such a good idea?” Astrid asked me from under the shrub she was hiding.

“I really don’t know, but I want to check if there really was a rider captured.” I tell her, while looking towards the enemy camp where the village of the Murderous tribe used to be.

“This is strange.” I mumble. “I don’t see Drago’s armada, but there are still too many guards to take on ourselves.”

“So what now?” Astrid asks as she comes to sit beside me, and looks through the spyglass. Before she can comment on anything else we hear the snapping of a branch near our position.

Our dragons are suddenly on high alert, and begin to sniff the air. Windshear suddenly begins to growl at a bush a couple of meters away. The others soon join. “Come out whoever you are!” Heather hisses, while raising her double axe.

“Wait! Please don’t hurt us!” Came from the bush as three young children poked their heads out.

“How didn’t we notice them?” Snotlout asks as we watch the two boys, and girl come out in the open. They were covered in scratches, and bruises, and dressed in rags.

“We’re good at being quiet.” The little girl who could be no older than seven says. “yeah, if we weren’t we’d get hit more.” One of the boys comments.

Toothless, and the other dragons came closer to the children trying to sniff them, but that just startled them more. I quickly put my hand on Toothless’s head “Bud, can you guys back up a bit. You’re scaring them.” I tell him.

Soon the dragons were watching from a distance away. The children were looking at me slack jawed. “You’re the Dragon master.” The little girl exclaimed. “You’re not so scary looking.”

“Is it true you can talk to dragons?, Can you breath fire?, I thought they said you were ten feet tall?” Were the questions coming from the boys in succession.

I hear snickering from behind me, and see the other looking at the scene. “What?” I ask in exasperation.

“Oh, nothing cuz, you’re just so good with kids.” Snotlout simply says.

“Hold on you guys.” I quickly say to calm down the kids. “I think introductions are in order.” I tell them, and point to the others. “That’s Snotlout, Heather, Astrid, and I’m Hiccup.”

The kids began snickering. “Your name's Hiccup?” They ask. “Who names their kid Hiccup?”

I sigh. “What are your names then?”

“I’m Bjarni.” One of the boys introduces. “And this is my little sister Herta.”

I look towards the other boy “I’m Eluf.” He says shyly.

“Okay, now what are three little kids doing out here in the woods?” Astrid asks coming to stand beside me.

“We’re not little.” Herta replied.  
“We escaped the camp.” Bjarni adds. “Those guys invaded our village, and killed most of the people. Only the kids were spared, but they had us work for them.”  
“We…we’ve been living in these woods for almost two weeks.” Eluf tells us. “They didn’t notice us leaving when there was a commotion at the docks.”

“A commotion?” I couldn’t help but ask.  
“Yeah, they brought some woman, and a strange dragon to the cells.” Eluf replies.

“So there really is another rider here.” Snotlout states. “You guys got out. Do you know a way in?”

“You guys actually want to go in there?!” Bjarni asks perplexed.  
“There are too many guards.” Eluf adds. “It’s not like you can take them all out at once.”

“Maybe we can.” Snotlout says. “But Astrid, promise you won’t hit me.” He adds.

Astrid gives Snotlout a glare but says “I promise.”

“Okay Snotlout what’s this idea of yours.” I ask with an eyebrow raised.

“Astrid’s cooking.” Snotlout simply states. “We can help Astrid slip into the kitchens, convince the chefs to let Astrid cook, and feed it to the guards. It should knock them right out.”

“How do you know that will work?” I ask.  
“It knocked out Stoick, and Gobber during Snoggletog.” Snotlout simply states.  
“Okay, this could work.” I tell them trying to avoid my wife’s glare.

I watch as Astrid nears Snotlout, and gives him a swift kick to the shin. “OUCH! That hurt, that very much hurt.” Snotlout says, while hopping on one foot. “I thought you weren’t going to hurt me.”

“I said I wasn’t going to hit you. Never said anything about kicking you.” Astrid replies, and hi-fives Heather.

In no time Heather, and Astrid managed to make it to the kitchen, expertly hiding from the guards along the way.

“Those two are scary.” Snotlout says as he, and I are still hiding out, waiting to take out the guards.

It was an hour before many of the guards went to get some food, and only a small number remained in the camp.

Soon screams, and choking could be heard from the Great hall where dinner was served. A soldier who looked green in the face staggered out the Hall doors, and fainted.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding Snotlout.” I tell him as I watch him grin. “I think I’ll keep doing the cooking at home.” I quickly add.

The soldiers who heard the commotion ran in that direction, their backs were now turned towards us. That was our queue to strike, and Snotlout, and I leapt out of the bushes knocking out the guards on the way towards the location of the cells, which the kids showed us.

When we entered the prison, I noticed the two farthest cells occupied. One held a dragon, which was bound. As soon as it saw us, it began trashing.

“Easy, easy, we’re not going to hurt you.” I tell the dragon who cocked its head while looking at us.

In the other cell I could see a figure slumped against the wall. At a closer inspection I notice it was a brown haired woman, whose armor was torn in places.

Using the hilt of my inferno I let Zippleback gas seep into the locks, and sparked it, causing a small explosion, which disabled the locks on the cell doors.

I quickly make my way towards her. “Snot she’s dehydrated. Can you take her back to our camp?” I ask. “I’ll get her dragon.”

Snotlout quickly takes the woman, and rushes out of the prison, while I cut loose the dragon, and lead him out.

As I was leading the dragon towards our campsite I notice Heather, Astrid, and various teens in ragged clothing carrying pots, and pans, while rounding up the unconscious or sick guards.

Astrid sees me with the dragon, and yells. “Don’t worry babe. We got this.” Those around us give us a wide berth, not wanting to anger the dragon. As soon as I reach the campsite, I see Snotlout coming towards us. The four winged dragon quickly makes his way towards his rider, who lay near the campfire.

“I got her to drink a bit, but she fell unconscious again. It looks like her wrist may be sprained or broken.” He tells me.

“Let’s clean up Drago’s forces here, and then get her back to the cave. I have medical supplies there.” I tell Snotlout who nods, and watches as the strange dragon was nuzzling his rider.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please place a cushion on the floor when reading this chapter. XD

Chapter 21

Hiccup’s POV

It was a long flight back to the caves. The unconscious rider was tucked safely in her dragon’s claws. During the flight we had managed to identify the dragon as a Stormcutter, a very rare breed who usually lived in an icy climate. As we entered the cave we were approached by Gobber.

“I see yer back. You obviously found something interesting.” Gobber says as he was eyeing the Stormcutter.

“You have no idea Gobber. We’re going to need some medical herbs, and bandages.” I tell him, but Gobber wasn’t paying any attention to us. His focus was directed entirely at the unconscious woman who the Stormcutter laid down.

“Odin’s beard.” Gobber simply said. “It can’t be.”

“Gobber you know this woman?” I ask as I watch him simply staring open-mouthed.  
“Aye Hiccup, and ye should know her too.” Gobber says, his accent getting thicker. “She’s yer mother.”

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was almost catatonic if Astrid hadn’t slapped me.

“Hiccup, come on. You need to snap out of it.” Astrid said as she now began shaking me out of my daze.

“Wha….” Was all I could say, before Gobber gave her a whiff of a vial from his pouch. The woman who Gobber claimed was my mother woke up, and sat up straight almost hitting Gobber in the head.

“Hey now, easy there Valka.” Gobber says, and pats her shoulders.  
“Gobber?!” She says with recognition on her face, and then takes in her surroundings. “Where am I?”

“Why you’re in yer son’s, and his wife’s home of course.” Gobber says enthusiastically.

“Son! His wife! Hiccup!!!” She says, and looks in our direction, surprise, and fear written over her face. Valka then faints once more.

“Gobber we need to work on your speeches.” I comment dryly. “Let’s get her to a bed. I don’t think she’ll be awake any time soon.”

As we had put Valka in a room we proceeded towards the kitchen to get something to eat. We were soon joined by the others.

“So anything interesting happen while we were away?” I ask.  
“No nothing.” Tuffnut says casually.  
“Didn’t hear anything.” Ruffnut comments.  
“Eh….” Fishlegs nervously says, and earns a kick from his wife. “Nothing, nothing happened.” He squeaks out.  
“Can’t say I noticed anything.” Gobber adds.  
Brigid is simply whistling while scratching Tassels’s head. 

“Okay…..” I say slowly, they were acting suspicious, but before I could get it out of them Snotlout spoke up.

“Can I have your attention please. There is something I need to get off my chest.” He says with a nervous look. “I’ve been hiding it for years, and I think it’s time I came clean.”  
“I like men.” Snotlout says getting straight to the point.  
“We know Snotlout.” Ruffnut says.  
“And I know that it’s not really accepted, but…………… WAIT YOU KNEW!!!” Snotlout exclaims. “How did everyone know?!”

“Dude, you redecorated my house twice, going on about my tables clashing with my fur rugs.” Tuffnut says nonchalantly.  
“You help me with different hair styles.” Ruffnut adds.  
“You were checking out my brother.” Heather shudders.  
“You kissed Fishlegs.” Astrid supplied earning a groan from both Fishlegs, and Snotlout.

“Wait you kissed Fishlegs?” I ask Snotlout.  
“Yeah, Fishlegs had a weird allergic reaction, and Gothi hypnotized him, but ended up making a super Viking.” Astrid laughed, while Fishlegs was trying to become as small as possible.  
“Oh, I remember that. Snotlout was fangirling over Fishlegs, or Thor Bonecrusher, as he named himself.” Tuffnut adds.  
“Yeah, and when Fishlegs turned back to normal, Snotlout was sad that his big hunk of Bonecrushing love was gone.” Ruffnut said in a sickly sweet voice.

“Guys, can we like never speak of that again.” Snotlout groans embarrassed.

“Well it’s getting late. I think I’ll take a bath, and go to bed.” I tell the others. “I’ll join you in a while.” Astrid adds as she, Heather, and Ruffnut got some mead.

After getting out of my armor I was making my way towards the bathing pool, when I heard rushed footsteps approaching. I turn around to see Tuffnut waiving his hands wildly, followed by Ruffnut, and Gobber. They were yelling not to open the door, but my hand had already pushed it open a bit, and strange sounds could be heard from the bathing area. Just as I was about to peak into the room I was tackled by Tuffnut, which send us both sprawling onto the floor. The door flew open from the impact, and I saw what they wanted to hide.

“Tuffnut.” I said in a calm voice getting his attention.  
“Hiccup.” He replied trying not to sound nervous.  
“Why are there chickens in the bathing area???!!!!!” I yell.

“I can explain. Really I can.” Tuffnut yells getting up, and holding his hands up defensively.  
I lift an eyebrow waiting for the explanation.  
“So I was taking a walk after you guys left, and this chicken just jumped out of the bushes scaring the yak out of me. She followed me home, so I named her Chicken.” Tuffnut tells me.  
“You named a chicken, Chicken.” I ask perplexed.  
“Yeah, dude. Anyway next thing I know she’s having her friends over for a slumber party.” Tuffnut adds.

I sigh, while rubbing circles on my forehead trying to stop the headache that was forming. “Tuffnut get these chickens out of here before I feed them to Toothless.”

“Alright, alright.” Tuffnut says, and begins to call out for Chicken. Soon a brown, and white feathered chicken trots up to Tuffnut looking expectantly.

“Chicken, your friends need to leave. Mr. cranky-pants over here wants to take a bath.” Tuffnut says to the chicken, who begins to cluck.

“No, you can’t stay to watch.” Tuffnut sighs with exasperation. “I don’t care how many muscles he has!!” was yelled at the chicken who was now flapping her wings wildly.

“Oh, so you like to ogle pretty boys, huh?” Tuffnut yells at the chicken. This causes me to think that something might have scrambled his brain, but the ‘conversation’ continues. The chickens all begin to cluck. “What am I, chopped yak meat!!” Tuffnut says waving his hands around.

“You lot can ogle as you make your way out.” Tuffnut sighs. “Hiccup, just stand still.” 

I swear I saw those chickens huff. Tuffnut holds the door open, and surprisingly the chickens make their way out in a single file. In the hallway I see Tuffnut pick up Chicken, and begins to converse with her as they walk away. ‘The hell did I just witness.’ I think.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Astrid’s POV

The following morning I made my way towards the kitchen hoping to get breakfast. Hiccup would be back later after taking Toothless on a morning flight. As I enter the kitchen I see Heather, Snotlout, and Fishlegs already busy making stew.

“Morning” I greet them cheerfully, getting greetings in return. Suddenly my stomach growls showing them just how hungry I was.

“Sit down Astrid, food’s almost done.” Heather tells me. Ruffnut stomps into the room just as I take a seat near the fire pit. She seemed to be grumbling about ‘evil birds’.

“Ruff what’s the matter?” I ask as she takes a seat next to me.  
“That’s what’s the matter.” Ruffnut says as she points to Tuffnut standing in the doorway with a chicken under his arm.

“You guys meet Chicken.” He introduces, holding the chicken in front of him for us to see.

“Tuffnut did you hit your head again?” Fishlegs asks worriedly.  
“Maybe, dunno.” Tuffnut comments. “Anyway isn’t Chicken awesome.” The chicken clucked at us, and ruffled her feathers. “She would have enjoyed her sleepover a lot more if Hiccup wasn’t such a cranky pants, and let her ogle him more.”

“Ogle him?” I ask as I watch the chicken puff out her chest at me. ‘Was I being challenged by a chicken?’ I thought.

“Oh yeah. Apparently Chicken loves to watch pretty boys, and Hiccup was only wearing a towel…. So you get the picture.” Tuffnut says oblivious of the death glares I was shooting his chicken.

At this point Tuffnut had set Chicken down, and she was clucking at me with a puffed out chest, and ruffled feathers. ‘There is no way I’m being challenged by a chicken.’ I think once again, but this time I grab a nearby knife, and hold it to the chicken’s throat. A deadly gleam in my eye as I said “Listen here chicken, if you so much as ogle my husband again, we’ll be having roasted chicken for breakfast.”

The chicken squawked indignantly, but ran to hide behind Tuffnut. As I put the knife down I notice everybody looking at me. A nervous chuckle escapes, and from the doorway I hear “Astrid?”

Turning suddenly I see Hiccup, who is back early from his flight along with Valka, and Gobber behind him. “Did you just threaten a chicken?” He asks me with a raised brow, looking from the terrified chicken behind Tuffnut too me.

“Eh…… Nevermind that. Why are you back early?” I ask.  
“Mom was awake when Toothless, and I were going for a flight so she came with us, and we talked it out.” Hiccup tells us. “Unfortunately we had to cut the ride short, because Sharpshot came back without a message.” Hiccup says, and shows us the green Terror. “I lend him to Camicazi, and Eret who were going to Berk.”

“Maybe he just got lonely?” Snotlout asks, but Hiccup shakes his head. “He wouldn’t have come without a message, and when he found me he looked frantic.” Hiccup replied while giving the Terror a scratch. “Something must have happened on Berk. Mom told me Drago’s armada was heading in that direction.”

“So are we going to investigate or what?” Snotlout asked.  
“That’s the idea.” Hiccup tells us. “Now about the kids.”  
“Don’t ya lot worry about the kids.” Gobber interjects. “I’ll be more than happy to babysit.”

“Gobber, are you sure?” Hiccup asks giving Gobber a skeptical look.  
“I babysat you Hiccup.” Gobber says jabbing Hiccup in the ribs.  
“That’s my point.” Hiccup mumbles.  
“What’s that mean Hiccup?” Gobber asks giving him a critical stare.  
“Where should I start….. with the burning building, troll hunting or the rock slide?” Hiccup asks calmly. 

“Oh Hiccup, let Gobber look after the kids this time.” Ruffnut tells him. “I have no problem with it, and I’m itching to go blow something up. It’s been way too long.”

“You said it sister.” Tuffnut cheers, and hi-fives Ruffnut..

Hiccup who knew he couldn’t win said with resignation “We’ll leave after everyone has eaten.”

Gobber, and Brigid send us off after breakfast when it was time to leave. “Don’t you lot worry, I have everything under control here.” Gobber said as he, and Brigid waved goodbye.

The trip to Berk would take around two hours. During the flight Hiccup had been wondering about something. “Mom how are you certain that Drago is heading for Berk? There are other islands on the way.” He asked.

“Drago has a grudge against your father. When I was held prisoner I overheard him finding out that Stoick was alive.” Valka explained from her seat on her Stormcutter Cloudjumper. “Drago wants to finish what he started all those years ago.”

“What happened all those years ago if you don’t mind me asking?” Hiccup asks his mom with curiosity in his eyes.

“I don’t really know but Drago is the only man that I have ever seen Stoick fear.” Valka replies before flying ahead a bit, and ending the conversation.

The rest of the flight was mostly spent in silence. At one point Snotlout got hungry, and decided to roast his meat using Hookfang’s flames. Unfortunately those flames were too strong, and Snotlout was left with a charred bone.

No sign could be seen of Drago’s armada as we neared Berk, but there also wasn’t any sign of villagers. There were no bolas shooting at us, which in itself was abnormal.

Hiccup directed us to the cove, where he, and Toothless bonded. We made our way through the forest towards the village almost as soon as we had landed. Hiccup led the way, because he knew these woods like the back of his hand.

Coming closer towards the edge of the village I noted that it seemed like a ghost town. “Where is everybody?” I wonder out loud.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Hiccup’s POV

As we left the cover of the forest I motioned for the others to follow. We left our dragons near the edge of the village in case we needed to flee. The village was unusually quiet. We moved behind the various houses, but not a soul could be seen. The doors to the Great Hall were open, and inside it looked like a scuffle had taken place. Tables were upturned, benches broken, and swords, and axes were embedded into the floor, the tables, and the pillars.

“This doesn’t look good.” Mom said as she surveyed the scene.  
“But why is only the Great Hall damaged?” I ponder aloud.

“Hiccup, quick you got to see this.” Snotlout came running, and pointed towards the arena. 

We made our way towards the arena gates. As we got closer yelling could be heard. I peeked in and saw that most of the villagers were being held captive, by heavily armed men. Eret, Camicazi, and Dagur were tied to posts. The soldiers were wrestling a chained Stoick, who was cursing very loudly, to a post.

“Give it up Stoick. You lost.” Could be heard. I looked at the scene, and noticed that it was uncle Spitelout that had spoken.  
“Spitelout, how could you betray us like this!” Stoick yelled at his brother.  
“I’m just being practical. Drago is on his way to Berk as we speak. He’ll leave us alone if I hand you over, Stoick.” Spitelout answered.  
“You’re delusional if you think he’ll leave us alone.” Camicazi yelled back.  
“Offering up two other chiefs to him would only sweeten the deal.” Spitelout said while stroking his chin.   
“Why you!!! Once I get out of these!!” Dagur shouted indigent. 

Spitelout huffs. “Who says you will. I won’t let the chance to take the throne from Stoick slip past.”  
“You are insane!” Eret grounded out.  
“I worked hard to get power, only to have my idiot son throw it all away.” Spitelout grumbled.  
“What does that mean?” Stoick asks looking perplexed.

“Hmm. What do you think, Stoick. I spent most of the years making sure that that runt of yours wasn’t liked, so that my son would eventually take his place as heir, and I could control everything from the shadows. But then he had to go screw it up by saving Astrid, and claiming self exile.” Spitelout answered bitterly.

“And you really shouldn’t be talking to me about selling you to Drago so that he will spare us.” Spitelout said angrily to his chained up brother. “You did the very same thing to the girl.”

“Spitelout…..” Stoick began, but Spitelout cut him off with a grin. “Besides with you out of the way, I’ll be next in line for chief.”

“I don’t think so Spitelout!” I yell coming into the arena, and startling the occupants. Astrid, and the others followed behind me weapons drawn.  
“Dragon master!!” Spitelout yelled as he turned, and saw me. 

“I’m afraid Spitelout that your little schemes end here.” I state, my hand hovering over inferno.  
“Why would you care!” Spitelout grounds out.   
“I have some unfinished business with Stoick, and you still wouldn’t be next in line for chief.” I tell him, while pulling off my helmet. “I’m still alive after all.”

Silence reigned through the arena as the Vikings stared wide-eyed at me. “No….No… you’re supposed to be dead!!” Spitelout yelled taking a step back. 

“Why!! Why would you even come back!” Spitelout yelled.  
“Well it certainly wasn’t for your charming Viking demeanor.” I tell my uncle dryly. 

I looked towards Eret, and Camicazi who gave me a nod, and quickly flashed a small pin in her hand. Meanwhile Dagur, and Stoick were equally in shock, their mouths were moving but no words came out.

Spitelout yelled out a battle cry, and charged me with his sword held high. I drew inferno, and lit the blade, blocking his attack. The others took this as a sign, and charged Spitelout’s men who, along with the other Berkians were watching my fire sword in awe. 

But Spitelout was a lot bigger than me, and his strike began to drive me back. “Once a runt, always a runt!” Spitelout said when he managed to slash my arm. I held my hand against my upper arm to stop the bleeding when Spitelout charged at me again, but he was blocked by Snotlout who had an angry look in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare touch my cousin!!” Snotlout yelled causing his father to stop mid charge.  
“Snotlout what the hell do you think you’re doing!” Spitelout asked. “Think about it son. If we get rid of the competition there will be no stopping us from making you chief.” He tried to reason with his son.

Snotlout simply scoffed. “You mean there will be nothing stopping you from being chief. I never wanted the job in the first place!” Snotlout yelled back at his father.  
“Then you’re much more of an idiot than I thought.” Spitelout shouted, and charged at us once again with a war cry.

Both Snotlout, and I dodge out of the way of his slashes. “No. For once in my life I decide what to do!!” Snotlout stated determinedly, while both of us charged at Spitelout.

The sudden charge didn’t surprise Spitelout as much, and we continued to fight until roars could be heard from above. Looking up we see angry dragons circling the arena. Toothless was on the metal cage above, and blasted his way inside followed by the other dragons. The dragons quickly joined their riders in battle. 

Toothless who was now at my side, and had his pupils narrowed into slits as he roared at Spitelout. Spitelout still enraged raised his sword once more only to have it blasted out of his hand by a plasma blast. 

Spitelout was then pinned under Toothless before he could even blink. “Nice going Bud.” I tell Toothless giving him a head rub, and earning a happy warble. Toothless then whacked Spitelout very hard with his tail knocking him out.

As I surveyed the arena I saw the skirmish come to an end. The others with aid from the dragons, and the now free Camicazi, and Eret managed to defeat all of Spitelout’s men.

“We’ll put Spitelout, and his men in the cells for now.” Eret said, while he and Camicazi began dragging the still unconscious Spitelout away.

I saw mom lift her mask. As her face was revealed many of the Berkians sucked in their breaths. Cries of disbelief could be heard from the crowd. 

Before I could reply I hear mom’s name on Stoick lips.  
“Hello Stoick.” Mom simply says.  
“Wha…how…..” Was all he could utter.

“We really don’t have time for this Stoick.” I tell him, while he, and Dagur are being released from their chains.

“Well make time! I want to know why my son is consorting with these devils!!” Stoick screams, but he promptly gets hit on the head by mom’s staff.

“They are not devils! They are intelligent creatures!” Mom yells, and smacks Stoick with her staff once more. “Furthermore you owe him, his wife, and their friends an apology for what you did!” Another smack this time to the stomach. “And don’t you even think about asking me to come back until you beg for his forgiveness.” This time mom smacked him with her staff in the place that makes every man cringe. Many of the Viking men flinch, and cover their eyes.

Stoick goes down with a groan. “I thought your mom’s nickname on Berk was Valka ‘the Gentle’?” Astrid asks me.

Snotlout who had come to stand beside me simply commented. “It is. No one wanted to make her angry. I believe it had something to do with how Dagur’s father earned the title of Oswald ‘the Agreeable’. Before that he was called Oswald ‘the Hardheaded’.”

“Astrid where are the others?” I ask turning towards her.

“They went to inspect the island defenses.” Astrid replies. “But I don’t think those will have much of an effect on his armada.”

“Alright you lot.” I turn addressing the villagers. “Take the women, and children into the forest. Everyone else gather what weapons you have to fight.”

“Why the hell should we listen to you runt?” Came from one of the villagers. I had opened my mouth to answer them, but Dagur spoke up first, much to everyone’s surprise. “He just rescued us after we got ambushed by Spitelout’s men, stopped a hostile takeover, and he has dragons on his side. I’m not much of a dragon lover, but even I admit he knows what he’s doing. Runt or not.”

“Eh…… thanks……Dagur.” I say, still not believing that the guy who used me for target practice when we were little just stood up for me.

“You saved us. Just returning the favor.” Dagur shrugged. “But don’t think this makes us friends.”

Just then Fishlegs ran into the arena screaming “It’s a class 10. A CLASS 10!!!”  
“Fishlegs snap out of it.” I yell.  
Fishlegs comes to a stop in front of us. “Big…..Huge…..Dragon!!” He screams, and points towards the sea.

All of us run out of the arena. We see Drago had made land. A flock of dragons in armor were circling the village, and surfacing from the water was a dragon nearly three times the size of the queen Toothless, and I fought all those years ago.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Hiccup’s POV

“That thing is huge!!” Astrid exclaims next to me.

Drago’s maniacal laughter could be heard. “Surrender now, and I might spare you all!!” He yelled to the villagers who were cowering from the huge dragon behind their houses.

“Don’t think that you will win this Drago!” I yell to get his attention off the villagers so that they will have a chance to escape.

Drago turns to me, looks at me up, and down, and then begins to laugh. “You sure got a mouth on you boy.” He says. “Just who do you think you are to challenge me!!”

“The better question would be, who are you to challenge me Drago. The soldiers you had at the Murderous tribe were just so easy to beat.” I yell at him, and watch as a look of frustration crosses his face. From the corner of my eye I noticed the glint from a mirror. I saw that captain Sigurn was among Drago’s forces, and was trying to get my attention.

Drago now clearly frustrated swings his bullhook, and directs the giant gray dragon, who according to mom is a Bewilderbeast, to attack. Icy spires fired towards me but Toothless had already picked me up, and we were able to dodge.

Toothless loops in the sky giving off his famous shriek. Drago’s men instinctively duck behind their shields, as cries of “Night Fury! Get down!” could be heard.

“A Night Fury.” Drago said amazed. “So yer the so called Dragon master I’ve been hearing about.”

“You know I prefer Dragon rider.” I yell back.  
“I alone control the dragons.” Drago yells loudly. “And once I finish you, I’ll have your Night Fury all to myself.”

“Take control of it!” Drago yells to the Bewilderbeast. It’s red eyes narrow in slits as it focuses on us. Suddenly Toothless begins to lurch, and tries to throw me off of him. “Toothless, Bud, hang in there. You got to block him out.” I say trying to calm Toothless. “Come on Bud, you can do it.”

The Bewilderbeast focuses more intensely on Toothless, who was trying to fight its control. The lurching got worse, and this time I fall to the ground landing on my right shoulder where the slash from Spitelout was. Seconds later I see Toothless crash to the ground, because he couldn’t control his tailfin anymore. I groan, and sit upright holding my shoulder. ‘I need to buy some time.’ I think to myself as I see Toothless approaching me, his eyes narrowed in slits. The Bewilderbeast seems to have him under its influence.

“Now Dragon master.” Drago says in a mocking tone. “Your end will be at the hands of your own dragon.”

“Don’t you mean paws Drago, or better yet claws?” I ask dryly catching him off guard.  
“Huh?” Drago says not comprehending.  
“Dragons have paws or claws, not hands. You’d think that someone who was around dragons so much would know that.” I state trying to get a rise out of him. It apparently works, because Drago yelled back frustrated “It was an expression!!” 

Drago now angier orders Toothless to shoot me. I hear the charge of the plasma blast, and jump out of the way just as it was fired. The plasma blast hits the base of a collection of ice spires causing them to come crashing down near Drago’s position. As Drago was busy dodging the falling ice debris, and thus distracted, I took my chance and approached Toothless who was still staring at me through slitted eyes. 

“Hey, Bud. It’s alright. It’s me Hiccup.” I tell him, and hold out my hand. “Toothless please remember. You’re my best friend, you got to block him out Bud.” I say, and place my hand on his snout. I see his flickering. “Come on Bud, you can do it. You’re stronger than him.”

Toothless lets out a deep loud roar that has the Bewilderbeast flinching back. I see his eyes go back to normal, and he gives me a gummy smile. “Toothless, bud you’re back.” I say happily, giving him a hug.

“That’s not possible. No one can resist the Alpha.” Drago shouts perplexed.  
Toothless, and I quickly take to the air again.

“Don’t just stand there. Finish him.” Drago yells at the dragon again swinging his bullhook around. The large Bewilderbeast growls, and commands the other dragons to fire at us, but Toothless is too quick, and dodges the barrage of fireballs, while shooting his own plasma blasts at the dragon.

I think it’s time Toothless, and I showed Drago our secret weapon. We didn’t spend nearly five years as the leaders of an entire nest of dragons without learning a few new tricks. 

“Hey Bud, how about we show him what you can really do.” I ask Toothless, and receive a nod in return. Toothless roars again, but this time his entire spine begins to lights up blue. Soon Toothless is in his Titan wing form, and he was challenging the Bewilderbeast.

Drago who was watching us intently almost had his jaw to the ground. “Another Alpha.” Was all that he murmured.

Toothless continued to blast the Bewilderbeast with plasma. The Bewilderbeast could not control the dragons Drago captured, and defend against the continuous plasma blasts. This caused the dragons slowly to regain their senses. Soon Drago’s dragon army had joined Toothless in firing at the Bewilderbeast, who was now screeching, and backing away.

It was puzzling, why didn’t the Bewilderbeast simply surrender. It had clearly lost under the barrage of fire blasts, but it was not backing down from the fight. Clearly in pain, the Bewilderbeast kept fighting. Then I saw it. Drago was on the ground swinging his bullhook, and commanding the dragon to keep fighting. The Bewilderbeast wasn’t fighting, because he wanted to, but because he was afraid of what Drago would do to him if he stopped. 

“Stop!” I yell, and the dragons immediately stop their barrage. “Toothless he’s had enough.” I say, and motion for him to let me off near the Bewilderbeast who lay slumped on the ground.

The Bewilderbeast shrank back as I approached it.   
“What do you think you’re doing!” Drago yelled at the dragon who flinches.  
“Shut it Drago. Dragons aren’t weapons. You’ve already lost.” I angrily tell him.

“I still have my men. They will kill you all!” Drago shouts back, but that statement only causes me to smirk. “Oh, really Drago. Why don’t you take a good look at your men. You’ve been so preoccupied with Toothless, and I that you ignored what was happening around you.”

At my statement Drago looks back at his troops only to see his more loyal soldiers being knocked out, and tied up by the dragon trappers, and the Vikings from Berk.

Drago turns back around to face me, but finds me a lot closer to him as my fist connects with his jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. “You go babe!” Was yelled by Astrid who ran past me, axe raised, chasing one of the soldiers.

I pick up Drago’s bullhook, and notice the Bewilderbeast flinch back. I take one last look at the bullhook before breaking it in half over my knee.

“NOOOO” Drago screams as his means to control the dragon were gone.  
‘THUNK’ could be heard as I watch Astrid hit Drago over the head with the flat side of her axe. “You’re giving me a headache. Time for you to go to bed.” Was all my wife said, and then promptly went back to chasing the remainder of Drago’s men.

I turn my attention back to the Bewilderbeast. “Hey big guy. He’s not going to hurt you anymore.” I tell him. The dragon comes a little closer but was still wary. “It’s all right.” I say, and stick my hand out to him. Soon the dragon was calm enough, and was rubbing against my hand. “How about I call you Teeny.” I ask.

At that statement Toothless who was beside me put his head down on the ground, and covered it with his paws, while letting out a huff.

Drago groaned as he regained consciousness. Upon seeing me stroking the Bewilderbeast he became enraged, he grabbed the sharp end of his broken bullhook, which lay discarded on the ground. My back was turned to him at that point, and when he yelled out a war cry I turned, but wouldn’t have been able to dodge his attack if a certain feathery fowl hadn’t flown at his face.

Chicken flew out from Thor knows where, and started pecking Drago in the face, causing him to halt in his attack, and take a step back. Drago managed to knock Chicken back who gave an indigent squawk, and then continued his charge at me.

I had drawn inferno, and blocked the strike of the bullhook. Reaching behind me, I grabbed my spare inferno, and lit it up as well. Surprise showed on Drago’s face as he had to fiery blades attack him in a flurry of swift strikes. I might not have the brawn, but my size affords me greater agility.

Drago grunted from the multiple slashes. “Don’t think you won Dragon master. That Bewilderbeast will soon join me again, if it knows what’s good for him!!” Drago shouted.

Teeny at that point decided to put his own two cents in, and roared in Drago’s face causing him to stumble back. “Stupid dragon!! Listen to your master!!” Drago then shouted, which apparently was the wrong thing to do. Teeny let out his frozen blast on the enraged Drago. As the mist cleared we could see Drago completely encapsulated in ice.

“It’s ironic actually.” Astrid said coming to stand beside me. “Drago wanted you to be killed by your own dragon, and instead it happened to him.”

Then I hear a clucking sound, and notice that Chicken was sitting on a rock preening her feathers. “I’m beginning to like that chicken more, and more.” Astrid mumbled.   
“How did she even get here?” I asked.   
Just then Tuffnut ran past us yelling “There you are Chicken. I’ve been so worried!! How could you leave my saddle bag!!”

As the battle was ending I was approached by Stoick. “Hiccup, could we talk?” Was all he asked.

“It depends.” I tell him. “Are you actually going to talk to me or at me.”  
“Now see here. I’m still your father. You will show some respect.” He says to me.  
I glare at him, and say “I’ll give you respect when you earn it.”, and then I punch Stoick in the jaw. “That was for treating my wife so poorly.” I tell him.  
“Well ya certainly got yer mother’s right hook.” Stoick mumbles holding his jaw.

“You have been talking for the past 20 years, now it’s time that you listen.” I tell him.  
“First of all the reason I left was because you were talking behind my back. Those were some hurtful comments, and my own father agreed with them. Gobber was more of a father to me than you. You certainly never acted as one, only like a chief, but even then you made me feel like I wasn’t part of this tribe. So I ask you, why would I stay.” I say letting out five years of pent up frustrations. Toothless crooned, and headbudded my hands which I hadn’t realized I was clenching.

Stoick had the decency to truly look ashamed of how he had behaved towards me. But I wasn’t done.

“Secondly is about the way you treated Astrid. You believed I was dead, and blamed her!” I now yell. “If what we had believed about dragons to be true ‘that they always go for the kill’ then you should have been at least happy that one of your tribesmen remained alive!! Tell me, what could she have done against a dragon that even grown Vikings feared. She stepped between a Night Fury, and me, and was willing to sacrifice her life. How many do you know who would be that fearless, and self sacrificing?” I ask, and see many of the of my old tribe looking down in shame.

“Hiccup” Stoick quietly said.  
“I’ve said my piece. What happens between us from here on out is entirely up to you.” I tell Stoick, and then feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Hiccup.” Astrid said as she cupped my face.   
“Miladay.” I say, and watch as she reaches out.  
“Your crying. Now it’s my turn to wipe away those tears.” Astrid says, and places a kiss on my cheek. 

“You needed to get that off your chest for a long time.”Astrid states as she grabbed me by the front of my armor. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” She said, and then proceeded to passionately kiss me.

Wolf whistles could be heard from my friends, the trappers, and many of Berks residents. Even the dragons began shooting fireballs in the sky.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

Hiccup’s POV 

It has now been a few months since Drago’s attack on Berk, and things are going well. After the battle dad, and I talked it out. Astrid, and the others received a heartfelt apology from Stoick for his actions against them, with the choice of returning to the tribe anytime they wanted.

They had thanked Stoick, but so far had not taken him up on that offer. Mom decided to remain on Berk with dad, and help the Vikings, and dragons get along.

I too had not completely forgiven Stoick for his behavior, but we were slowly mending our relationship.

Teeny, and many of Drago’s dragons decided to follow us back to my island, which led to the now colossal ice nest being built in the sea not far from the mountain. I had at one point during the flight back wondered if I needed to get a bigger island.

The trappers who helped during the battle also relocated. Taking Drago’s ships they set sail for a large fertile uninhabited island in the southern region of the Archipelago that I had discovered on one of my expeditions.

Gobber decided to go back to Berk with Grump, but he was still a frequent visitor in the cave.

Snotlout is now busy stalking Tuffnut who only has eyes for his chicken.

Heather has been making frequent visits to the Northlanders where she met a very nice man during the wedding feast, and Eret, and Camicazi are now a couple.

As of right now Toothless, and I are flying low over the water. Taavi, and Rocky soon join us in our quest. Toothless lets out a grumble of frustration, and I pat his head. “Come on bud. Let’s just get the squid.” I tell him, and Toothless dives into the water once again looking for a giant squid.

When we resurface, again unsuccessful, Taavi asks “Big brother, why exactly are we looking for a squid at the break of dawn?”

“Taavi, Astrid is four months pregnant. I found her this morning sharpening her axe when she asked me to make her roasted squid for breakfast.” I tell Taavi who doesn’t really get it. 

“To put it simply Taavi, my four month pregnant axe wielding wife, who has very good aim, wants roasted squid for breakfast, and both Toothless, and I would like to keep all our (remaining) limbs attached.” I state, and Toothless dives into the water again.

When we resurface I see Taavi laughing hysterically atop Rocky.

“Just wait Taavi, some day you will have a wife who will be pregnant, and then I’ll be the one laughing!!” I state as I dive again with Toothless.   
Before we hit the water I hear Taavi exclaim “WAIT, WHAT!!!” 

\-------------------The End------------


	27. Side story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't know if this story will have a sequel but here is a little side story for you all. It takes place during chapter 22/23 when the gang heads to Berk.

Gobber’s babysitting misadventure 

Gobber, and Brigid send the others off after breakfast when it was time to leave. “Don’t you lot worry, I have everything under control here.” Gobber said as he, and Brigid waved goodbye.

When the dragons, and their riders were but small specks in the sky Gobber turned towards the little girl who had a put a piece of her blond hair into her mouth. “Well lass, what do ya do for fun around here?”

“I often just play with the dragons or uncle Tuffnut, Mister Gobber.” Brigid said.  
“Oh lass, just Gobber. Mister makes me feel old.” Gobber tells her as they walk further into the cave.  
“But you are old.” Brigid states.  
“You’re picking up way too much of Hiccup’s sass young lady.” Gobber mumbled. 

“Gobber will you play tea party with me?” Brigid asks giving her best puppy-dog-pout.  
Gobber sighs “Oh why not lass. Now how do you play this tea party?”

Five minutes later we find Gobber sitting at a little table trying to choose between a bright green napkin, and a pink one, while Brigid placed the little cups on the table. Tassels was laying on her bed watching the whole thing. He let out a little yawn, and curled up into a small ball.

“I’ll think I’ll choose the green one lass.” Gobber said, while putting away the pink one.  
“Really?!” Brigid asked as she brought out a little kettle. “Uncle Tuffnut never takes the green one. He says that the bright green would clash with his olive green clothes. He called it a fashion faux-pas.”  
Gobber raised an eyebrow at that statement. Brigid went on to ask “Gobber what’s a fashion faux-pas?”  
“I have no idea lass.” Gobber replied, while looking completely out of his element. 

Soon Gobber, and Brigid were sharing imaginary tea, and cookies. “So lass tell me. How are you, and yer dragon getting along?”  
“Great!! Tassels, and I figured out his tails abilities!” Brigid replies happily.  
“Did ya now lass.” Gobber says impressed.  
“Yes, let me show you.” Brigid says cheerfully. “Tassels numb!”  
Tassels who was lazily watching them poked Gobber with one of his stingers.  
“Oi what was that!” Gobber yelled, then promptly fell down.  
“That’s his numbing sting! It should wear off soon, because Tassels is still little.” Brigid replied, and went back to sipping her imaginary drink while Gobber grumbled incoherently on the floor.

When Gobber managed to regain feeling in his body he told Brigid. “Why don’t we go check on yer baby siblings.”  
“Yeay!!” Brigid shouts, and dashes ahead towards her parent’s rooms.  
“That girl has more energy than a Terror going after a pile of fish.” Gobber said to himself as he watched Brigid run out of the room, and skip along the cave.

When the duo finally came to the room Gobber carefully opened the door, and tip toed in. Upon seeing Iona and Vari asleep in their baskets he whispered to Brigid. “Looks like they are sleeping lass. Let’s quietly go back out.”

As Gobber turned around his pegleg hits a stool causing it to fall, and hit the side of the basket Ruffnut used to put here spears in. The basket wobbled, and fell. The spears clanking loudly as they landed on the stone floor. Gobber cringed at the noise they made.

The sound of the spears hitting the ground was enough to wake the twins up. Soon the room was filled with the loud cries of Iona, and Vari.  
“I thought we had to be quiet Gobber.” Brigid stated dryly.  
‘For a three year old she definitely had a good grasp on sarcasm.’ Gobber thought as he hobbled to the baskets to quiet the twins.

“There, there now. Please go back to sleep.” Gobber said to the babies, which didn’t work.  
“Maybe you should sing to them Gobber. Mommy always does that.” brigid suggested.  
“It’s worth a shot lassie.” Gobber said, and took a deep breath.

“Well I’ve got my axe and I’ve got my mace” Gobber begins to sing waving his arms in the air.  
“And I love my wife with the ugly face.” Gobber sings, while Brigid mutters “How many women hit you when you sang that Gobber?”  
“I’m a Viking through, and through….” Gobber ignored Brigid’s comment, and continued to sing.  
“Well I got my club, and I got my bludgeon.” So far the twins were still crying.  
“And sixty Berserkers locked in my dungeon.” At this point Gobber twirls on his pegleg. “This song officially got weird.” Brigid comments.  
“I’m a Viking through, and through….” Gobber finishes, but the twins are now crying louder than ever. 

“Eh, what now?” Gobber asked perplexed.  
“Maybe they’re hungry.” Brigid suggested.  
“Right ya may be lass. I’ll just go roast some fishes.” Gobber tells her. Brigid facepalms at that statement.  
“Gobber, they’re babies. Mommy still gives them milk.” She tells Gobber who stopped, and looked confused.

“Where would I find milk?” Gobber asked perplexed. There are no yaks around here. Only a few chickens running around, and a whole lot of dragons.”  
Brigid gave Gobber a look that said it all.  
“Oh no lass. Oh no. I ain’t gonna do it. I’m not about to go milk a dragon!!” Gobber stated.  
“My little brother, and sister will keep crying.” Brigid simply said, and Gobber threw his hands up in resignation.  
“Fine lass, but you watch the babes.” Gobber stated, and left to find a bucket while muttering “Of all the crazy things I’d ever done. Milking a dragon takes the top!”

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Gobber came back looking completely battered, and burned, while triumphantly holding up two bottles of milk.  
“Gobber your mustache is on fire.” Brigid stated as she saw some smoke, and small lit patches of mustache hair.

Gobber quickly pats the burning areas with his hand, and then proceeds to feed the twins. After the feeding the babies quiet down again, and slowly fall back to sleep. Gobber ushered Brigid quietly out of the room. When they are outside Brigid turns to Gobber, and says “You’ll need to feed them again later in the day, and tomorrow, and the day after until mommy comes back.” 

Gobber gets a horrified look on his face as he realizes that he’ll need to milk a dragon again.


	28. sequel on hold

**AN: Hello everybody. I have come to a decision. After much deliberation I have decided to not make a sequel for To mend a Valkyrie's heart. In stead the story that I had in mind "The secrets of the Wilderwest" will have an entirely new plot that will keep you on the edge of your seats. I'm sorry to those who were expecting a sequel, but I can guarantee that you will not be disappointed with what I have planned. Rest assured Phantasm and Mayhem in the theater will still receive their sequels (Master courses start in October so writing might slow down).**


End file.
